Harry Potter und das Auge Londons
by blimmchen
Summary: Harry Potter beginnt sein 6. Jahr in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Neue Abenteuer kommen auf ihn zu, darunter auch eine lang ersehnte Romanze. Natürlich ist Lord Voldemort auch nicht untätig und versucht Harry das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.
1. Ein besonderer Tag

**Disclaimer:** Alle Orte und Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling. Die Rechte an dem Buch liegen bei J.K.Rowling. Mir gehören lediglich die Handlungen der Geschichte. Diese Geschichte wurde nicht aus Geldgründen geschrieben, sondern nur aus purem Spaß. Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sind nicht beabsichtigt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Kapitel 1: Ein besonderer Tag**

Die frühe Morgensonne ging über Little Whinging auf und die ersten Leute standen auf und machten sich für den Tag zurecht. Die Familie, die in Nummer 4, Ligusterweg wohnte, verließ ebenfalls die Betten und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstückstisch.

Das Geräusch von Tellern und Geschirr war von der Küche aus zu hören. Bald hörte man einen knochenmarkdurchdringenden Schrei durchs ganze Haus: „Frühstück ist fertig!"

Tante Petunias Schrei war auch in einem halbdunklen Zimmer im ersten Stock zu hören. In diesem Raum lag ein Junge in seinem Bett und versuchte vergeblich seine Augen vor den Sonnenstrahlen die durch die Gardinen ins Zimmer schienen geschlossen zu halten. Doch nun da seine Tante ihn geweckt hatte, musste Harry Potter wohl oder übel aufstehen.

Harry war ein fünfzehnjähriger Junger. Doch er war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Sein schwarzes Haar sah immer sehr durcheinander aus und seine hellen grünen Augen verliehen ihm ein eigenartiges Aussehen, doch das war nicht der Grund warum er sich so sehr von den andern Jungs unterschied. In der Mitte von Harrys Stirn war eine blitzförmige Narbe zu sehen. Doch das wohl eigenartigste an Harry war, dass er in Kürze sein sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beginnen würde. Ja, Harry Potter war ein Zauberer.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, ging er hinunter in die Küche um gemeinsam mit Tante, Onkel und Vetter zu frühstücken. Als er jedoch die Tür öffnete, sahen sie ihn mit furchterfüllten Blicken an und Harry wusste, dass sie ihn für sehr gefährlich hielten.  
Er war sich sicher, dass, wenn Tante Petunia Dumbledore nicht versprochen hätte Harry bei sich zu behalten, er schon längst vor die Tür gesetzt worden wäre.

Obschon Harry nicht willkommen war setzte er sich an den Tisch und begann wortlos seinen Toast zu essen. Da seine Familienmitglieder ihn ignorierten, fühlte Harry die Trauer und die Wut die noch vom letzten Jahr in ihm steckte wieder aufkochen.

Dachten sie denn im Ernst, dass es seine Schuld sei, dass die Dementoren ihn und Dudley angegriffen hatten? Dachten sie wirklich, dass er, Harry, den Dementoren befohlen habe, Dudleys Seele zu rauben?

Natürlich dachten sie das. Harry wünschte sich, dass sie ihm wenigstens gedankt hätten dass er das Leben ihres Sohnes mit seinem Patronuszauber gerettet hatte. Doch nun wusste Harry wer die Dementoren auf ihn gehetzt hatte. Professor Umbridge, eine Ministeriumshexe und ehemalige Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrerin hatte ihm die Dementoren vor einem Jahr auf den Hals gehetzt, damit er nichts über Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr sagen konnte.

Nachdem er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, verließ Harry die Küche. Zurück in seinem Zimmer entschied er seinen zwei besten Freunden Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger einen Brief zu schreiben. Doch es war nicht einfach den beiden bedeutungsvolle Briefe zu schreiben. Harry war sich nie sicher wo seine Freunde sich aufhielten und er musste aufpassen was er schrieb, im Falle dass die Briefe abgefangen wurden. Das Risiko, dass Lord Voldemort oder einer seiner Todesser etwas über den Orden des Phönix herausfinden war einfach zu groß.

Harry brauchte jemanden zu reden, doch er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken mit Ron oder Hermine seine Gefühle zu teilen. Er dachte sie würden ihn nicht verstehen. Und doch wünschte er sich jemanden dem er über den Tod seines Paten berichten könnte und dem er sagen könne wie er sich im Moment fühlte, doch er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Sirius war der wichtigste Mensch in Harrys Leben gewesen, neben seinen Freunden. Er war eine Art Vater und Bruder zugleich, doch nun war er fort. Harry fühlte sich einsam als wäre ein Teil seiner selbst mit Sirius gestorben. Er hatte seinen Paten verloren, die einzige Person mit der er über alles hatte reden könne. Obschon Harry Sirius sterben sah, weigerte er sich zu glauben, dass sein Pate für immer weg war.

Nach einem gedankenverlorenen Moment, redete Harry sich ein, dass es besser war, Ron und Hermine nicht von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen. Also schrieb er ihnen nur sehr kurze Briefe und schickte Hedwig los um sie zu bringen. Dann ging er raus und genoss den warmen Sommertag.

Harry spazierte durch die Strassen von Little Whinging so wie er es voriges Jahr immer getan hatte, doch nun passte er auf, dass er nicht mehr zu weit weg vom Ligusterweg ging. Die Erinnerung an die Dementoren war noch sehr frisch und er wollte eine erneute Begegnung mit ihnen vermeiden.

Er wäre fast aus Hogwarts geschmissen worden, weil er Magie vor seinem Vetter Dudley, der ein Muggel ist, angewendet hatte.

Harry dachte auch an die Möglichkeit, dass Lord Voldemort die Dementoren zu sich gerufen hatte, jetzt wo die ganze Welt von seiner Rückkehr wusste. Kurze Zeit zuvor bewachten diese verhüllten Kapuzenwesen ohne Gesicht, nur mit Mund, das Zauberergefängnis Azkaban.

Harry sehnte sich nach Neuigkeiten von Ron und Hermine aus der Zaubererwelt, denn ihm genügte die wenige Information des Tagespropheten nicht.

Harry dachte jedoch, dass seine Freunde nicht in ihren Ferien gestört werden wollten. Sie sahen schließlich keine Visionen im Kopf wie Sirius von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet wurde. Sie wachten nicht mitten in der Nacht auf und hatten eine brennende Narbe auf der Stirn.

Trotz seiner Verzweiflung und seiner Trauer dachte Harry, dass zumindest der nächste Tag etwas besser werde könnte. Morgen war Harrys sechzehnter Geburtstag. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er dachte, dass es ein sehr besonderer Geburtstag war. Er wusste nicht wie er auf den Gedanken kam, er war einfach vorhanden.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Harry die Nase voll vom Spazierengehen. Er ging nach Hause in den Ligusterweg und nahm eine Dusch, da es draußen heiß und er verschwitzt war.  
In seinem Zimmer bemerkte er, dass Hedwigs Käfig leer war und sie noch nicht wieder zurück war.

Nach einer traumlosen Nacht, der ersten für diese Woche, wurde Harry von einem Sanften schreien geweckt. Seine Eule Hedwig saß stolz auf ihrem Käfig.  
Und dann sah er es: drei kleine Päckchen lagen auf seinem Pult und warteten nur darauf geöffnet zu werden.

Das erste war von Hermine und enthielt ein Buch mit dem Titel "Hogwarts - Eine Geschichte". Wie oft hatte Hermine es ihm schon verübelt dass er dieses Buch noch nicht gelesen hatte, jetzt konnte er es endlich tun. Das zweite Geschenk war ebenfalls ein Buch und kam von Ron. Es war ein Buch über alle Quidditchteams der Erde.  
Das dritte und letzte enthielt einen schönen schwarzen Reiseumhang und Harry wunderte sich wer denn den bloß geschickt haben könnte, als er ein kleines Stück Pergament fand. Dort stand geschrieben: von Moony, Nymphadora und Mad. Harry wusste sofort wer diese Leute waren. Sie hatte Pseudonyme benutzt um ihre wahre Identität geheim zu halten. Moony war Remus Lupin, ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und einmal im Monat verwandelte er sich in einen Werwolf; Nymphadora war Tonks´ Mädchenname doch er gefiel ihr nicht und alle nannten sie Tonks; Mad musste dann wohl Mad-Eye oder Alastor Moody sein, ehemaliger Auror und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts.

Harry freute sich über seine Geschenke und war zugleich zutiefst enttäuscht. Nicht mal eine einzige Neuigkeit hatten die Briefe enthalten, nur so Floskel wie „Liebe Grüße" und „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag". Er fühlte sich elend und dachte dass niemand sich wirklich für ihn interessieren würde.

Harry warf sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Er fragte sich, was Voldemort wohl gerade tun würde. Harry hatte keine Visionen oder Träume in Verbindung mit Voldemort gehabt, seit der Nacht im Zauberministerium.  
Als er so ins Grübeln kam, bemerkte er gar nicht wie müde er war und langsam in dem Schlaf driftete.

A/N: Die Geschichte gibt's auch auf Englisch (Harry Potter and the Eye of London). Ich habe mir mal gedacht dass ich sie eigentlich auch auf Deutsch übersetzen könnte. Es ist eine wirklich freie Übersetzung aber keine großen Unterschiede sind zu bemerken. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.


	2. Träume und Telefongespräche

**Kapitel 2: Träume und Telefongespräche**

In seinem Traum sah Harry ein Haus, das ihm merkwürdigerweise sehr bekannt vorkam. Zwei Jahre zuvor hatte kein geringerer als Lord Voldemort einen alten Muggel dort ermordet. Es war das alte Riddlehaus.

Doch jetzt stand Voldemort inmitten des Raumes, der nur vom Licht des Kaminfeuers erhellt wurde. Der dunkle Lord war von einer Schar Todesser umgeben. Seine helle Stimme schallte durch den Raum als er zu ihnen sprach: „Bald werden wir angreifen, nur Geduld. In Kürze werden wir bereit sein und keiner wird uns aufhalten können. Da wir keine Zeugen für dieses Gespräch haben, wird das Zauberministerium auch nichts erfahren. Und sollten sie je etwas erfahren, wird es schon zu spät sein!"

Meilenweit weg brannte Harrys alte Narbe und er wusste sofort, dass Lord Voldemort wieder einmal einen teuflischen Mord plante. Als der betäubende Schmerz in seinem Kopf nachließ öffnete Harry seine Augen und bemerkte dass es schon dämmerte. Er lag in seinem Bett und wusste nicht, ob dass was er eben gesehen hatte die Realität oder bloß ein furchtbarer Alptraum gewesen war. Letztes Jahr hatte Voldemort Harry mit einem fiesen Trick hinters Licht geführt. Harry hatte ein Vision von Sirius, wie er gefoltert wurde und aus lauter Angst um seinen Paten hatte Harry sich in unnötige Gefahr gebracht und war somit in Voldemorts Falle getappt.

Harry fragte sich, was er jetzt machen sollte, denn er konnte so etwas wichtiges doch nicht mit Hedwig schicken. Das Risiko dass der Brief abgefangen wurde war einfach viel zu hoch. Er hatte auch kein Flohpulver und konnte somit mit niemandem durchs Feuer sprechen. Außerdem könnten auch die Kaminverbindungen von Todessern bewacht werden. Harry blieb also nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

Er zog sich an und ging die Treppen zum Flur hinunter. Doch als er die angsterfüllten Blicke seiner Familie sah, verging ihm buchstäblich der Appetit und er wollte schon zurück zu seinem Zimmer gehen, als er das Telefon klingeln hörte. Normalerweise würde Harry nicht im Traum daran denken ein Gespräch für die Dursleys entgegen zunehmen, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass das Gespräch für ihn bestimmt war. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und hatte schon fast den Hörer in der Hand als er Onkel Vernons Stimme hinter sich dröhnen hörte.

„Untersteh' dich!"

Harry hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und sah zu, wie sein Onkel den Hörer an sein Ohr hielt.

„Hallo?"

„HI. Mein Name ist Ronald Weasley. Könnte ich bitte mit Harry Potter sprechen?"

Sehr langsam drehte sich Onkel Vernon zu Harry um und sah ihn mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen an. Harrys Herz klopfte, der Blick seines Onkels war sehr einschüchternd, doch er wollte auch sehr gerne mit Ron sprechen. Ron hatte ihm schon einmal angerufen und genau wie damals schrie er jetzt in den Telefonhörer. Ehe seine Onkel etwas tun konnte, hatte Harry ihm den Hörer aus der Hand gerissen und sagte: „Ron?"

„Ja, Mann. Hi Harry. Ich bin's."

„Ich freue mich von dir zu hören. Doch Ron, tu mir nur einen Gefallen… Brüll nicht so in den Hörer, einfach ganz normal weitersprechen."

„Ups, 'tschuldigung. Hatte ich vergessen…" Rons Stimme verlor an Lautstärke.

„Wie geht es dir Harry?"

Harry hatte gerade einen Geistesblitz und erwiderte: „Gut. Ron ist dein Vater zufällig zu Hause? Sag ihm bitte, dass ich etwas sehr wichtiges mit ihm besprechen muss. Sag ihm auch, wie das Telefon funktioniert."

„Harry, ich verstehe nicht…"

„Hol bloß deinen Vater ans Telefon, BITTE!"

Nach einigen Minuten hörte Harry Arthur Weasleys Stimme antworten. Harry erzählte ihm alles über seinen Traum und dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt ein Traum gewesen war.

Mr. Weasley verstand was Harry ihm sagen wollte und versprach ihm, sobald wie möglich mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix zu sprechen. Harry war erleichtert, da nun der Order über seine Vision erfahren würde.

Nach einiger Zeit meldete Ron sich wieder. „Sag schon Harry. Was ist los!"

„Ich werde dir nichts erzählen, ehe ich nicht sicher darüber Bescheid weiß, was ich letzte Nacht gesehen habe. Lass uns über etwas anderes sprechen. Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Voldemort?"

Harry wusste, dass Ron jedes Mal zusammenzuckte, wenn er des dunklen Lords richtigen Namen hörte, doch er dachte sich, dass es an der Zeit sei, dass Ron sich an den Namen gewöhne.

„Ich werde dir nichts erzählen, ehe du mir nicht erzählst was letzte Nacht los war!"

Harry gab sich geschlagen und erzählte Ron von seinem Traum. Er hoffte, dass Ron den Traum nicht diskutieren wollte und zu seiner Verwunderung stellte Ron keine weiteren Fragen. Vielleicht spürte Ron, dass Harry dieses Erlebnis nicht hundert Mal durchkauen wollte.

„Es tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Kumpel. Ich kriege nicht viel mit von Voldemort. Mum und Dad erzählen mir immer dass es Angelegenheiten sind, die nur Ordensmitglieder etwas angehen und dass ich noch zu jung bin um es verstehen zu können. Das einzige, was ich sicher weiß ist, dass sie überall nach Du-weißt-schon-wem Ausschau halten. Doch bis jetzt haben sie sein Versteck noch nicht gefunden.

„Was ist mit Hermine? Hast du in letzter Zeit etwas von ihr gehört?"

„Ja, im Moment verbringt sie ihre Ferien hier mit mir und meiner Familie im Fuchsbau!"

„Wie bitte?" Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum. Warum war es immer nur er, der ausgeschlossen irgendwo in einem Raum saß und nur seine Verwandten um sich hatte? Er füllte sich wie in einem Gefängnis, während seine zwei besten Freunde Spaß miteinander hatten.

„Sie bleibt nur für ein paar Tage…" Ron spürte, dass er Hermines Besuch besser nicht hätte erwähnen sollen, doch jetzt war es zu spät.

„Aber wieso kann ich nicht zu dir kommen und gemeinsam mit Hermine die Ferien genießen?"

„Dumbledore und die meisten andern Ordensmitglieder halten es für vernünftiger und sicherer, wenn du im Moment nicht zum Fuchsbau oder zum Grimmauldplatz kommst. Es tut mir so leid, aber wir wollen doch nur dein bestes und dass du sicher bist. Also, mach bitte keine Dummheiten und sei vernünftig!"

"Klar, wieso gehst du nicht zu deiner Hermine und verbringst ein paar schöne Tag mit ihr, während ich hier vor mich hin schmore. Ich wette ihr habt eine Menge Spaß zusammen."

"Harry, schrei mich nicht an! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass irgendein durchgeknallter alter Zauberer dich umbringen will und dass du mich deswegen nicht besuchen kannst. Ich dachte du würdest dich über meinen Anruf freuen."

"Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe. Ich habe ja meine wundervolle, verständnisvoll und fürsorgliche Familie", sagte Harry sarkastisch und mit erhobener Stimme.

„Harry, zum letzen Mal. Es ist nicht meine Schuld!"

"Ja, ok. Bis bald" und Harry legte den Hörer auf und beendete somit das Gespräch.

Harry wusste sehr genau, dass Ron Recht hatte und es nicht seine Schuld war. So langsam meldete sich auch sein schlechtes Gewissen. Er war sehr ausfallend geworden, doch irgendwie dachte er auch, dass Ron es im Moment nicht besser verdient hatte. In seinem Zimmer holten ihn Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit ein. Er dachte dass es wohl besser wäre, sich bei Ron zu entschuldigen. Als das Pergament dann vor ihm lag, wusste er nicht was er schreiben könnte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten umher und schon bald sah er hunderte von Bildern vor seinem inneren Auge wie Ron und Hermine sich ohne ihn amüsierten und darüber lachten, dass Harry weit weg war. Er redete sich ein, dass jeder ihn vergessen hatte und sie ihn mit seiner Trauer allein gelassen hatten. Er starrte das leere Pergament vor ihm an und fand, dass es eigentlich keinen richtigen Grund gab, sich bei Ron für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Er zerknüllte das unbeschriebene Papier in seiner Hand und warf es in den Mülleimer.


	3. Ein Brieffreund für Harry

**Kapitel 3: Ein Brieffreund für Harry**

Am nächsten Tag wurde Harry von einem Klopfen an seinem Fenster geweckt. Als er aufstand um es zu öffnen, bemerkte er, dass es eine kleine weiße Eule war, die mit dem Schnabel an sein Fenster gepiekt hatte. Die Eule flog ins Zimmer und ließ Harry den Brief der an ihrem Bein befestigt war abnehmen und flog sofort wieder davon.

Harry riss den Brief auf. Er fragte sich, wer ihm denn schreiben könnte, da er keine Briefe erwartete. Dann erkannte Harry das Symbol der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er wusste dass die übliche Bücherliste sowohl wie die Notiz dass man keine Magie während der Ferien anwenden darf enthielt. Außerdem stand da, dass der Zug wie jedes Jahr am 1.September pünktlich um 11 Uhr von Gleis Neundreiviertel abfuhr. Doch neben diesen beiden Pergamentbögen fand Harry einen dritten der seine ZAG Resultate enthielt. Er hatte sie komplett vergessen und fragte sich nun wie viele ZAGs und welche Bewertungen er wohl bekommen hatte. Auf dem Pergament stand in grüner Tinte geschrieben:

"Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie sechs ZAGs erreicht haben. Die Bewertungen Ihrer ZAGs sind unten aufgelistet. Wir möchten Sie außerdem daran erinnern, dass es die Wahl Ihres Professors ist, ob Sie sein Fach weiter lernen dürfen.

Minerva McGonagall

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: Hervorragend

Zauberkunst: Hervorragend

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Übertrifft Erwartungen

Verwandlung: Übertrifft Erwartungen

Kräuterkunde: Übertrifft Erwartungen

Wahrsagen: kein

Astrologie: kein

Geschichte der Magie: kein

Zaubertränke: Akzeptabel."

Harry war zufrieden mit seinen Resultaten. Er wusste dass er keine ZAGs in Wahrsagen haben könnte, er hasste dieses Fach; im Astrologieexamen war Professor McGonagall angegriffen worden und Hagrid musst die Flucht ergreifen; und in Geschichte der Magie hatte er die Vision in der Sirius' Folter sah. Er fragte sich wie viele ZAGs wohl seine zwei besten Freunde bekommen hatten, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er wütend war und er dachte dass es ihn eigentlich nicht interessieren sollte.

Es war das erste Mal, seit Sirius' Tod, dass Harry so etwas Ähnliches wie Freude empfand. Er wollte dieses wunderbare Gefühl mit jemandem teilen, doch nun da Sirius weg war und er sich mit Ron gestritten hatte, musste Harry dieses Gefühl für sich alleine behalten. Es hätte auch keinen Sinn gemacht, den Dursleys davon zu erzählen, denn erstens würde es sie nicht interessieren und zweitens wollten sie nicht, dass er in ihrem Haus über Magie sprach.

Die ersten Augusttage verflogen und Harry fühlte sich mit seinen Gedanken und seiner Trauer allein gelassen.

Am 4. August saß Harry an seinem Pult und war gerade dabei seinen Aufsatz über Gegengifte für Snape zu beenden, als er eine Eule auf sein Fenster zufliegen sah. Er erkannte die Eule, sie gehörte Percy Weasley und hieß Hermes. Obwohl Harry keinen möglichen Grund kannte dass Percy ihm einen Brief senden würde, öffnete Harry das Fenster und nahm den Brief. Die Handschrift war weder die Percys noch irgendeine die Harry kannte. Er öffnete den Brief und wunderte sich wer ihm denn wohl schreiben könnte.

„Lieber Harry!

Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Da ich den ganzen Sommer nichts von dir gehört habe, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen dir einen Brief zu schreiben. Also, was machst du denn so? Es muss schrecklich für dich sein, allein und ohne Gesellschaft zu sein. Du tust mir Leid. Ron und Hermine sind die ganze Zeit beschäftigt und ich sehe sie fast den ganzen Tag nicht.

Ich weiß wie schlimm es für dich sein muss, mit Sirius' Tod fertig zu werden und mit niemandem darüber reden zu können. Das ist der eigentlich Grund warum ich dir schreibe: Ich biete dir meine Hilfe an. Du kannst mir alles erzählen wenn du magst, aber nur wenn du wirklich willst. Denk darüber nach.

Du erinnerst dich sich an mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Nach all den Angriffen die ich auf Befehl von Tom Riddle begangen habe, hätte ich mich glücklich geschätzt jemandem zum reden zu haben. Doch das einzige was ich hatte war Riddles Tagebuch und das hat alles nur verschlimmert. Also, denk darüber nach: Rede mit jemanden, wenn nicht mit mir, dann mit Ron oder Hermine. Sie werden versuchen dich zu verstehen und dir zu helfen. Friss nicht alles in dich hinein. Ich freue mich schon neues von dir zu hören.

Ginny."

Harry war sprachlos. Er hatte endlich gefunden wonach er den ganzen Sommer gesucht hatte: Eine Person die ihm zuhören wollte und die ihm ihre Hilfe anbot. Er war dankbar für Ginnys Brief und dachte dass Ron noch viel von seiner kleinen Schwester lernen könnte. Harry war sich sicher, dass Ginny seine Gefühle und Ängste verstehen würde. Übrigens war sie es gewesen, die von Voldemort kontrolliert worden war.

Harry wunderte sich womit Ron und Hermine wohl so beschäftigt waren, doch er war sich sicher, dass sogar wenn er Ginny darum bitten würde es herauszufinden, sie ihr nichts sagen würden. Harry war sich ebenfalls sicher, dass Ron niemandem etwas von seinem Streit mit Harry erzählt hätte, niemandem außer Hermine.

Harry nahm Feder, Tinte und Pergament. Er wusste nicht so recht wie er mit schreiben anfangen sollte, doch nach einigen Minuten, begann er. Harry erzählte Ginny alles was ihn traurig oder wütend machte. Er beschrieb wie schwierig es für ihn war, Sirius' Tod zu akzeptieren, wie einsam er sich fühlte und wie leid ihm der Streit mit Ron jetzt tat. Nachdem er seinen Brief beendet hatte, fühlte er sich erleichtert. Harry war ein bisschen fröhlicher und war froh dass er endlich jemanden zum reden gefunden hatte. Harry fügte dem Brief noch eine Notiz zu, er wollte nicht, dass Ginny Ron von dem Brief erzählte. Er wusste wenn Ron und Hermine davon erfuhren würden sie wütend werden weil Harry ihnen nichts erzählt hatte. Also musste dieser Brief geheim bleiben. Er wollte ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen und dachte dass es besser sei wenn er ihnen alles persönlich erzählen würde wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war.

Harry packte den Brief in einen Briefumschlag und versiegelte ihn, so dass niemand außer Ginny ihn öffnen konnte. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn verstehen würde, denn er fühlte dass er Hilfe brauchte.

Während der nächsten zwei Wochen bekam Harry Berge von Briefen von Ginny. Sie verstand ihn wirklich und versuchte alles um ihm zu helfen. Sie machte ihm klar, dass er Sirius' Tod akzeptieren musste. Sie war einfach nur für ihn da, wenn er jemanden brauchte. Er vertraute ihr und wusste dass er sich auf sie verlassen konnte. Er war sehr froh, dass er Ginny als Freundin hatte.

Am 21.August erhielt Harry einen Brief von ihr in dem geschrieben stand, dass jemand ihn am Nachmittag abholen und zu einem anderen Ort bringen würde. Harry war froh, dass er die Dursley für den Rest des Sommers los war, aber dennoch fragte er sich, wer ihn wohl abholen würde. Vielleicht würde jemand vom Orden kommen und ihn zum Grimmauld Platz bringen, so wie sie es letztes Jahr getan hatten. Voll Vorfreude begann Harry seine Koffer zu packen. Er streichelte Hedwig und erzählte ihr, dass sie bald weggehen würden und als Antwort bekam er ein sanftes Huhten.

Je später es wurde, desto aufgeregter und ungeduldiger wurde Harry. Was wäre wenn sie ihn vergessen hätten? Oder wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten waren? Er hatte sie schon vor einiger Zeit erwartet. Er begann in seinem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen und nach einer Ewigkeit hörte er die Türklingel.


	4. Reise zur schwarzen Allee

**Kapitel 4: Reise zur Schwarzen Allee**

Harry rannte die Treppen runter um die Tür zu öffnen und seinen Retter zu begrüßen. Als er die Tür öffnete stand niemand geringerer als seine meistgehasster Lehrer, Professor Snape vor ihm. Ehe Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, meinte Snape:

„Potter, Sie müssen mit mir kommen und keine Widerrede, wenn ich bitten darf. Professor Dumbledore hat mir den Auftrag gegeben Sie zu einem geheimen Ort zu bringen und Ihnen während dem Rest der Sommerferien Okklumantikunttericht zu geben."

„In Ordnung, ich hole nur schnell meine Sachen und begleite Sie dann". Harry dachte dass es besser sei keine Fragen zu stellen. Oben in seinem Zimmer fragte er sich ob wohl Snape oder die Dursleys schlimmer waren. Er entschied sich, dass er fürs erste die Nase voll von Muggeln hatte und es bevorzugte zurück in der Zaubererwelt zu sein, auch wenn es bedeutete die restliche Zeit mit Snape zu verbringen.

Harry begab sich wieder nach unten und schleppte all sein Zeug mit sich mit. Er sah Snape an, dessen Augen immer voller Hass waren wenn sie Harry sahen, und wunderte sich, wie sie wohl reisen würden. Mit einer schnellen Zauberstabbewegung ließ Snape Harrys Besen und Koffer verschwinden.

„Lassen Sie uns jetzt gehen Potter… und keine Fragen bis wir an einem geheimen und sicheren Ort angelangt sind!"

Harry, der gerade seinen Mund geöffnet hatte um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn schnell wieder und blieb still. Ein Streitgespräch mit Snape war das letzte was er im Moment gebrauchen konnte.

Plötzlich richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und ehe der Junge wusste wie ihm geschah, wurde er in einen Fuchs verwandelt. Snape verwandelte sich ebenfalls und beide rannten durch die offene Tür davon.

Harry wusste nicht welches Gefühl im Moment stärker war, Angst oder Spannung. Auch war das Bild von Snape der einen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete nicht gerade ermutigend. Harry war neugierig und wollte wissen wo sie hin gingen, also hatte er keine andere Wahl als seinem Zaubertränkelehrer zu folgen.

Während mehrerer Stunden rannte Snape vor Harry her. Es war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl auf vier Pfoten zu laufen und einem Fuchs zu folgen. Auf einmal machte Snape in einer Waldlichtung halt. Harry sah sich um und setzte sich. Snape verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Form zurück. Harry verwandelte er jedoch nicht sofort. Dieser wurde sehr wütend und wollte seinen Lehrer anbrüllen, doch es kam nur Gebell aus seinem Mut und keine verständlichen Worte. Snape nahm eine kleine Flasche aus seinem Umhang und befahl Harry den Inhalt zu trinken. Der Trank hatte einen ekelhaften Geruch, schmeckte jedoch nach nicht und Harry wurde wieder ein Mensch.

„So Potter… wir werden nicht zum Grimmauld Platz gehen, sondern zur Schwarzen Allee!"

„Also für mich hört dass nach einem Ort voller schwarzer Magier an."

„Sie haben tatsächlich recht", sagte Snape mit einem breiten Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. „Ja, dort gibt es wirklich viele Zauberer die die Schwarzen Künste mögen."

„Aber warum würde Dumbledore uns zu so einem gefährlichen Ort schicken?" Harry verstand nicht was vor sich ging.

Ein bösartiges Lächeln spiegelte sich in Snapes Augen: „Potter! Merken Sie denn nicht wie dumm Sie mir vorkommen? Was für eine dumme Frage! Der Dunkle Lord sucht nach Ihnen. Er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als Sie tot zu sehen und offensichtlich erwartet er nicht, dass Sie Ihre Zeit an einem Ort voller Schwarzer Zauberer verbringen. Am wenigstens wohl im Haus einer seiner Todesser."

Harry verstand. Dumbledore hatte einen sehr simplen Trick angewandt um Voldemort auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Während sich Harry fragte wie ihre Reise zu Schwarzen Allee wohl weitergehen würde, hatte Snape ein Abendessen für sie beide herbeigezaubert.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, verriet Snape Harry dass sie durch die Unterwelt reisen würden.

„Sir, was ist die Unterwelt?"

„Es ist ein geheimer Ort, der nur von Dunklen Magiern besucht und genutzt wird. Vor sehr langer Zeit wurde diese Welt gegründet, so dass wir ungestört reisen konnten ohne von Auroren gefunden zu werden. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einen Umhang geben und bitte Sie Ihr Gesicht während der ganzen Reise verdeckt zu halten. Wenn irgendjemand Sie erkennt, sind wir beide in großer Gefahr."

Harry nahm den Umhang und tat wie Snape es ihm gesagt hatte.

„Aber Professor, wo befindet sich denn der Eingang?"

„Sie sitzen drauf."

Harry sprang erschrocken auf und bemerkte dass eine Falltür wie aus dem Nichts im Waldboden erschienen war. Snape öffnete sie und sie bemerkten eine Leiter die ins Dunkle hinunterführte. Snape war der erste der runter stieg, dicht gefolgt von Harry. Je tiefer sie kamen, desto wärmer wurde es. Sie kamen endlich unten an, doch Harry konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen bei dem was er da, zwanzig Meter unter der Erdoberfläche sah. Dumbledore hätte keinen gefährlicheren Weg auswählen können.

Dort war ein breiter Fluss, doch anstelle von Wasser floss glühend heiße, rotgelbe Lava im Flussbett. Auf diesem Fluss waren Boote und es war unmöglich zu sagen aus welchem Material sie gefertigt waren, denn normalerweise wären sie geschmolzen und im Fluss versunken. Diese Boote glitten jedoch sanft auf der Oberfläche als wäre der Fluss aus Wasser.

Harry und Snape nahmen in einem der Boote Platz das von einem buckligen Mann geführt wurde. Harry verhüllte sein Gesicht so gut wie möglich und wunderte sich ob der Bootsführer Mensch oder irgendeine andere Kreatur war. Der Mann erinnerte ihn sehr stark an einen Dementoren, jedoch ließen diese ihn frieren und traurig werden und hier unten war es unerträglich warm.

Auf beiden Seiten des Ufers und an der Decke sah Harry riesige Fledermäuse und andere unbeschreibbare Lebewesen. Der Bucklige sagte: „Ruhe jetzt! Wir wollen die Biester nicht aufwecken." Die Biester schienen von den Booten jedoch keine Notiz zu nehmen.

Plötzlich begann der Bootsführer wieder zu sprechen: „So meine Herren… Es würde mich sehr interessieren zu wissen wer Sie beide sind. Ich bin Gottfried und arbeite schon mein ganzes Leben hier unten. Dieser Ort gefällt mir sehr gut und ist wie ein Zuhause für mich."

„Wir wollen nicht erkannt werden. Wir sind auf einer geheimen Mission für den Dunklen Lord. Er will dass wir Harry Potter finden und ihn zu ihm bringen", obwohl Harry sein Gesicht nicht sah, erkannte er Snapes Stimme.

„Oh ja. Wir alle wollen Harry Potter tot sehen. Lassen Sie uns nur hoffen, dass er den Dunklen Lord nicht wieder zerstören wird."

Snape erwiderte: „Und jetzt seien Sie bitte still, wir möchten uns ausruhen!"

„Sicher mein Herr", meinte Gottfried und verstummte.

Harry war überrascht wie gut die Schwarzen Zauberer über Voldemorts Rückkehr und seinen Plan Harry umzubringen Bescheid wussten.

Die Zeit verging und auf einmal verschwand der glühendrote Fluss in schwarzem erstarrtem Gestein.

Harry und Snape stiegen aus dem Boot und gingen entlang am linken Ufer nebeneinander her. Sie mussten steinige Wege hinter sich bringen und es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis sie endlich ihrem Ziel näher kamen. Nach einigen Stunden endete der Weg und vor ihnen befand sich nichts anderes als eine schwarze, glatte Rutsche.

„Bereit für den letzten Teil der Reise, Potter?"

Harry nickte nur und wartete darauf, dass Snape ihm erklärte was zu tun war, doch alles was Snape tat war sich hinzusetzen und die Rutsche runterzurutschen. Ohne lange zu zögern tat Harry es seinem Professor gleich und folgte ihm. Die Rutsche war sehr hart und unbequem. Nach einigen Minuten schmerzte Harrys gesamter Körper. Die Rutsche hatte viele Kurven und Loopings.

Die Rutsche nahm ein plötzliches Ende auf das Harry nicht vorbereitet gewesen war und so landete er mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden. Er schmeckte Blut und wusste dass seine Nase blutete und dass seine Brille schon wieder kaputt war. Er holte seinen Zauberstab raus und murmelte „Reparo" und die Gläser wurden wieder ganz.

Snape nahm Harrys Umhang und mit einem groben Handgriff half er ihm wieder auf die Beine. Harry war verschwitzt und mit Dreck bedeckt. Er war sehr müde und freute sich schon sehnlichst auf das Ende ihrer Reise. Harry sah ein großes schwarzes Tor vor ihm. Snape berührte es sanft und das Tor öffnete sich. Sie gingen durch und kamen an eine breite schwarze Straße.

„Willkommen in der Schwarzen Allee Potter!"

Harry war über die plötzliche Freundlichkeit seines verhassten Lehrers erstaunt. Als Snape weiterging musste Harry laufen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Nach einem kurzen Moment standen sie vor einem riesigen dunklen Haus. Snape klopfte an die Tür und niemand geringeres als Ron Weasley, Harrys bester Freund, erschien.

„Heya Harry!! Wie war deine Reise? Wieso bist du so dreckig? Bist du nicht per Portschlüssel hergekommen?"

„Eigentlich… nein. Wir sind durch die Unterwelt gekommen. Ich wusste nicht dass es einen anderen Weg hierher gibt!"

„Durch die Unterwelt? Cool, das musst du mir unbedingt erzählen!" sagte Ron aufgeregt.

„Moment mal…!"

Harry drehte sich zu Snape um und starrte ihn voller Wut an.

„Wieso sind WIR nicht per Portschlüssel hergekommen??"

„Oh, ich muss vergessen haben Ihnen zu sagen, dass es EINFACHERE Wege gibt um hierher zu kommen. Es tut mir ja SO furchtbar leid, dass Sie so eine schlimme Reise hatten, wenn ich doch nur die PORTSCHLÜSSEL nicht vergessen hätte! Aber egal, Sie haben doch auch nicht nach einem einfacheren Weg gefragt, oder? Ich schäme mich aber SO SEHR!", sagte Snape voller Sarkasmus und grinste zufrieden.


	5. Ferien bei Feinden

**Kapitel 5: Ferien bei Feinden**

„Wie bitte!?!" Harry spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte ein schreckliches Verlangen Snape mit einem sehr harten Gegenstand in sein hässliches Gesicht zu schlagen.

‚Also deshalb ist Snape so freundlich gewesen! Er hat nur ein fieses Spielchen gespielt', dachte Harry.

„Wir hätten per Portschlüssel hierher gelangen können! Sie haben mein Leben riskiert, ich hätte getötet werden können!"

„Oh Potter. Sie sind so selbstsüchtig! Denken Sie etwa, dass ich nicht in Gefahr gewesen bin, nur um Sie hierher zu bringen? Erinnern Sie sich gut an diese Worte: der gefährlichste Weg, kann manchmal der sicherste sein."

Snape war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst und schien ungewöhnlicherweise sehr glücklich zu sein. Die beiden gingen in die Eingangshalle und Harry folgte Ron nach oben zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer.

„Sag mal Ron… was zum Teufel machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Dad denkt dass es besser sei wenn du für den Rest der Sommerferien etwas Gesellschaft hast. Ich hoffe dass du nicht mehr sauer auf mich bist."

Harry hatte ihren Streit fast schon vergessen. Er war so froh seinen besten Freund wieder bei sich zu haben, dass sein Ärger verflog.

„Wie waren deine Ferien denn so Ron? Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

„Oh, ehm… also weißt du… Ich-Ich hab Hermine bloß ein bisschen mit Dingen für B.elfe.R geholfen. Dann habe ich noch ein wenig Hausaufgaben gemacht und Quidditch geübt. Ach ja, das habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt! Ich bin tatsächlich Quidditch Kapitän geworden! Ich weiß noch nicht so richtig wie ich das anstellen soll, aber irgendwie werde ich das schon schaffen."

„Wow, das ist ja echt super!"

„Ja, erinnerst du dich noch an den Spiegel Nerhegeb? Er hat mich doch als Quidditch Kapitän und als Schulsprecher gezeigt! Ich denke dass mein Traum wahr werden wird. Vielleicht lässt sie sich ja davon beeindrucken…"

„Wen willst du beeindrucken?", doch Harry brauchte nicht zu fragen, er war schließlich weder dumm, noch blind. „Sprichst du etwa von Hermine?"

„Ehm… nein, natürlich nicht…", antwortete Ron und seine Ohren und sein Gesicht färbten sich dunkelrot.

„Weißt du, Ginny benimmt sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich seltsam. Sie leiht sich immer Hermes aus um Briefe an jemanden zu schicken. Ich denke sie hat einen Freund."

„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht…", sagte Harry und versuchte dabei unwissend auszusehen.

„RUHE!!" Mit einem lauten Knall öffnete sich die Tür und Severus Snape stand vor ihnen.

„Schlafen Sie jetzt, alle beide!! Morgen ist ein anstrengender Tag. Ach und Potter… ehe ich es vergesse, da ist ein Brief von Ihrem Brieffreund."

Er warf den Brief auf eines der Betten und schloss die Tür.

Harry wollte den Brief schnell an sich nehmen und ihn vor Ron verstecken, doch ehe er nach dem Brief greifen konnte, hatte Ron ihn schon an sich gerissen. Er öffnete und las ihn.

„Du bist derjenige dem Ginny die ganze Zeit schreibt." Ron sah über den Rand des Briefes zu Harry. Sein verwirrtes Gesicht sprach Bände und nach einer peinlichen Ruhepause, fragte er: „Aber wieso?"

Jetzt war Harry derjenige dem das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Weil… sie hat mir geholfen mit Sirius' Tod umzugehen. Ich wusste nicht wie ich es irgendjemandem sagen sollte und sie bot mir ihre Hilfe einfach so an. Sie versuchte mich zu verstehen und sie tat es auch. Ich brauchte nur jemandem zu reden."

„Oh, sehr schön. Wenn du es bevorzugst mit meiner Schwester über deine Probleme zu sprechen, dann hätte sie doch an meiner Stelle herkommen sollen."

„Du warst doch zu sehr mit Hermine beschäftigt! Ich dachte du würdest es nicht verstehen!"

„Weißt du was Harry, du hast Recht. Ich verstehe nicht wieso du mir und Hermine deine Gefühle und Probleme nicht anvertraust. Gute Nacht!!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Ron sich seinen Pyjama an, legte sich in sein Bett und ignorierte Harrys Entschuldigungsversuche. Harry fühlte sich traurig und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er legte sich ebenfalls ins Bett und schlief fast sofort ein.

Dort waren Schreie im Dunkeln. Das Geräusch vieler Stimmen die auf einmal sprachen war hörbar, von überall her. Was passierte gerade? Es waren Männer, Männer mit schwarzen Umhängen und maskenverdeckten Gesichtern. Muggel rannten auf den Straßen hin und her und schrieen hysterisch um Hilfe. Nach einigen Momenten tauchten andere Zauberer auf um zu helfen, doch sie waren zu spät. Es war vorbei. Die plötzliche Stille die die Luft füllte war Furcht einflößend. Die Todesser waren alle disappariert, doch sie hatten eine sehr große Muggelstadt in Schutt und Asche verwandelt. Tote Kinder und die Leichen ihrer Eltern lagen auf den Straßen. Die Mitglieder des Ordens waren zu spät gekommen.

Harry wachte auf und bemerkte, dass er nassgeschwitzt war. Nun wusste er was Voldemort geplant hatte. Sie würden zuerst die Muggel angreifen. Wahrscheinlich taten sie das um die Zauberer einzuschüchtern. Da es noch Nacht war, schloss Harry seine Augen wieder und schlief wieder ein.

Voldemort sprach ein weiteres Mal zu seinen Todessern. „Jetzt, da wir gesehen haben, dass unsere Waffe funktioniert, sind wir bereit Hogwarts anzugreifen und Harry Potter zu töten! Ich will diesen Jungen tot sehen, aber vergesst nicht. Ich bin derjenige der die Ehre haben wird unseren jungen Freund umzubringen!" Mit einem widerlichen Lachen verließ Voldemort den Raum.

Harry wachte wieder auf und hörte jemanden schreien. Er bemerkte erst, dass er es war der schrie als Ron ihn wachrüttelte.

„Harry, was ist los?"

„Oh…Ron. Ich habe geträumt… Ich sah… Ich hatte eine Art Vision, schon wieder. Voldemort hat eine Muggelstadt zerstört und sagte dass er einen Mord an jemandem plane… an mir."

„Harry, geh zu Snape und erzähl ihm davon. Das ist sehr wichtig."

Harry machte wie Ron es ihm vorgeschlagen hatte und ging zur Küche wo er Snape fand. Harry erzählte ihm in einer Zusammenfassung um was sich sein Traum gedreht hatte. Snape schien davon überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sein. Er sagte bloß:

„Potter, was Sie gesehen haben ist wahr. Wie Sie bestimmt wissen, bin ich ein Spion für Dumbledore und agiere als Todesser für den Dunklen Lord. Ich wusste dass das passieren würde. Doch glauben Sie mir, in Hogwarts und unter Dumbledores Aufsicht sind Sie in Sicherheit.

„Vielen Dank, Sir" antwortete Harry und verließ den Raum schnell.


	6. Abendessen mit den MALFOYS

**Kapitel 6: Abendessen mit den MALFOYS**

Zurück in seinem Zimmer erzählte Harry Ron was er eben von Snape gehört hatte. Sie waren beide erstaunt, dass ihr Zaubertränkelehrer ein verdeckter Spion war.

Dann dachte Harry an seinen Streit mit Ron von letzter Nacht. „Hey Ron…" begann er „…hör zu. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht von meinen Problemen erzählt habe- "

„Harry, vergiss es einfach. Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden."

„Danke", sagte Harry grinsend zu Ron.

Nach einem kurzen Moment fragte Harry Ron:

„Wie waren denn eigentlich deine Ferien mit Hermine? Waren sie schön? Ich meine… was habt ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht, Ginny sagte mir ihr währt den ganzen Tag beschäftigt gewesen…"

„Ehm… also… ich habe Hermine nur ein bisschen bei ihrem B.elfe.R Zeug geholfen. Du weißt schon… Anhänger anfertigen, Poster zeichnen, Kleider stricken und ähnliches."

„Seit wann bist du denn an B.elfe.R interessiert? Du hast Hermine deswegen doch immer ausgelacht!"

„M-mir ist eben ein Licht aufgegangen und ich habe den Sinn der Sache verstanden."

Harry sah Ron forschend in die Augen, doch Ron versuchte seine Blicke zu ignorieren. Jetzt verstand Harry endlich!

„Du hast dich in Hermine verliebt! Natürlich, wie konnte ich bloß so dumm sein?"

Rons Gesicht färbte sich purpurrot und seine Antwort kam viel zu schnell.

„Nein!"

Harry grinste seinen errötenden Kumpel an und wusste dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er fragte jedoch nicht weiter, da er einen weiteren Streit mit Ron vermeiden wollte.

Zusammen gingen sie runter und suchte den Weg zur Küche, in der das Frühstück schon bereit stand. Ein kleiner Tisch, voll mit Brot, Marmelade und Käse lud zum Essen ein.

Es war nur Besteck für zwei Personen da, aber weder Harry noch Ron dachten sich etwas dabei.

Nach einem stärkenden Frühstück begannen die beiden Jungs das Haus zu erkunden. Im Untergeschoss fanden sie zwei große Kerker, der eine gefüllt mit Zaubertrankzutaten, der andere sah merkwürdigerweise genauso wie Snapes Büro in Hogwarts aus.

Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich die Küche, ein Badezimmer und die riesige Eingangshalle. Im ersten Stock, wo ihr Schlafzimmer war, waren ein anderer leerer Raum und ein zweites Badezimmer. Im zweiten Obergeschoss war jede Tür verschlossen. Harry und Ron waren sich sicher, dass diese Türen zu Snapes Privatgemächern führten.

Gegen 10 Uhr, lagen Ron und Harry auf ihren Betten und beendeten ihre letzten Hausaufgaben. Sie hörten jemanden die Treppen hinaufkommen und plötzlich stand Professor Snape vor ihnen im Zimmer.

„Potter! Folgen Sie mir bitte nach unten! Ihre Okklumantikstunde fängt jetzt an!"

Harry verabschiedete sich noch schnell von Ron ehe er Snape nach unten in den Kerker folgte. Die Prozedur war die gleiche wie jedes mal. Snape verstaute seine Gedanken erneut im Denkarium und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.

„So… Sie wissen was Sie zu tun haben!! Schließen Sie Ihren Geist und befreien Sie sich von allen Gefühlen und Gedanken die in ihrem Kopf herumschweben!"

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach: „Legilimens!"

Harry hatte eigentlich erwartet seine Erinnerungen vor seinem inneren Auge zu sehen, wie es üblich war wenn der Legilimenszauber auf ihm lastete, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung geschah rein gar nichts.

Snape sah erschrocken zu Harry. „Gut gemacht, Potter. Doch das war sicherlich nur Glück, ich habe mich wohl nicht genug konzentriert. Versuchen wir es noch mal!"

Bilder flogen in seinem Kopf hin und her. Snapes Schrei war zu unerwartet gekommen und Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt sich auf den Angriff vorzubereiten.

Es war als hätte Harry eine Art Kinofilm in seinem Kopf und jetzt sah er die Erinnerungen an seine beiden Träume ganz klar vor seinen Augen.

Der Anblick dieser Bilder war für Harry unerträglich und mit einem lauten Schrei kam Harry wieder zu sich. Er fühlte sich schwach und lag auf dem Bauch. Eine starke Hand half Harry zurück auf die Beine und Snapes Stimme donnerte wütend:

„Potter! Bitte, versuchen Sie doch wenigstens sich zu konzentrieren!"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry kleinlaut.

Die Okklumantikstunde zog sich noch eine ganze Weile hin. Manchmal gelang es Harry, den Zauberspruch nach einigen Minuten abzuwerfen und während der letzten Minuten gelang es Snape überhaupt nicht mehr in sein Gedächtnis einzudringen.

„Gut Potter, genüg Übung für heute. Gehen Sie zurück in Ihr Zimmer. Ich werde Sie fürs Mittagessen rufen."

Harry ging die Treppen rauf zu seinem Zimmer und öffnete die Tür geräuschlos. Er konnte kaum glauben was er da sah. Ron lag auf Harrys Bett und las die Antwort die Harry auf Ginnys Brief verfasst hatte. Die andern Briefe die er von Ginny bekommen hatte, lagen neben ihm auf dem Kopfkissen.

„RON! Was zum Teufel machst du da?" Harry war außer sich vor Wut und musste sich zusammenreißen um Ron keine reinzuhauen.

„Oh… hi Harry! I-Ich habe mich n-nur ge-gew-wundert was du meiner Schwester schreiben könntest", murmelte Ron mit glühendroten Ohren.

Harry ging zu ihm, riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand und befestigte ihn an Hedwigs Bein.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!", sagte Harry. Hedwig segelte mit ausgestreckten Flügeln aus dem offenen Fenster, offensichtlich froh ihrem wütenden Besitzer aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

Harry fühlte die Enttäuschung in seinem Innern. Er hatte gedacht, dass er Ron vertrauen könnte, doch anscheinend hatte er sich in seinem besten Freund getäuscht. Mit all seiner Kraft ignorierte er Rons Entschuldigungsversuche.

„Warum regst du dich eigentlich so auf? Da stand doch sowieso nichts Persönliches in dem Brief! Aber vielleicht ist es etwas anderes… Harry, ich sah dich die Antwort schreiben. Es ist nur so, na ja… du hattest so einen komischen Ausdruck im Gesicht…"

„Ach ja? Das musst du mir erklären!", sagte Harry überrascht.

„Also… jedes Mal wenn du einen von Ginnys Briefen liest und jedes Mal wenn du einen Brief an sie schreibst, lächelst du und deine Augen glitzern. Genauso hast du immer ausgesehen als du Cho noch mochtest. Du hast denselben Ausdruck im Gesicht."

Harry fühlte dass seine Wangen sehr warm wurden und er wusste dass er errötete.

„Wieso musst du Cho jetzt erwähnen? Ich hab sie vergessen, okay? Es hat eben nicht zwischen uns funktioniert, verstehst du das denn nicht? Ich will nicht mehr über dieses Thema reden."

„Ja, aber zwischen dir und Ginny scheint es doch zu klappen, stimmt's?"

„Stimmt- eh, NEIN!" Harry fühlte sich ziemlich dumm, er war in Rons Falle getappt. Ja, er hatte komische Gefühle im Bauch wenn er an Ginny dachte. Aber sie hatte Hermine doch gesagt, dass sie alle Hoffnungen mit Harry zusammenzukommen aufgegeben hatte.

Ron grinste Harry an. „Dann ist meine kleine Schwester also mehr als nur eine gute Freundin für dich, oder?"

„Hör mir mal zu Ron! Ich weiß es nicht. Und selbst wenn es so wäre, hätte es absolut nichts mit dir zu tun, klar?"

„Hey! Du redest hier von meiner Schwester! Natürlich hat das etwas mit mir zu tun."

„Ach, denk doch was du willst!"

Nach dieser kleinen Auseinandersetzung, schwiegen beide und vermieden es sich anzusehen. Harry nahm sein Exemplar von ‚Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte' und begann zu lesen, während Ron sich ein Quidditchmagazin ansah.

Nach einiger Zeit klopfte es an der Tür und Snape rief sie zum Mittagessen. Ohne miteinander zu reden, folgten die Jungs ihm in die Küche. Erneut war der Tisch nur für zwei gedeckt. Harry und Ron begannen zu essen und immer noch weigerten sich beiden den Anfang zu machen um ihren Streit zu beenden.

Gerade als Harry und Ron die Küche verlassen wollten, kam Snape zurück und sagte:

„Warten Sie nur einen Moment. Ich muss Ihnen einige wichtige Dinge mitteilen! Erstens, Molly Weasley hat Ihre neuen Schulbücher schon in der Winkelgasse besorgt und sie per Flohpulver hergeschickt. Dann müssen Sie natürlich zum Gleis 9 3/4 zurück um den Hogwartsexpress zu nehmen. Das zweite ist, Sie mögen sich vielleicht gewundert haben warum ich nicht an den Mahlzeiten teilgenommen habe. Nun ja, ich denke es hätte weder mir noch Ihnen viel Spaß gemacht, also habe ich es bevorzugt Sie alleine zu lassen.

Das letzte und allerwichtigste ist, Lucius Malfoy und seine Familie werden heute Abend mit mir dinieren. Ich möchte bitte, dass Sie in Ihrem Zimmer bleiben und so zu tun als wären Sie nicht anwesend. Es ist sehr wichtig dass sie nichts von Ihrer Gegenwart mitbekommen, sonst geraten wir alle in große Schwierigkeiten!"

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Lucius Malfoy ist doch ein Gefangener in Azkaban!"

„Die Dementoren haben Azkaban verlassen um dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Und somit hatten seine Todesser die Möglichkeit zu fliehen."

Harry und Ron verstanden die Wichtigkeit dieser Sache. Wenn Malfoy etwas bemerken würde, wäre Snape in Lebensgefahr, da er Voldemort hinterging.

Als sie zurück in ihrem Zimmer waren, waren sie sich im Stillen einig geworden, dass ihr Streit beendet war. Es gab wichtigere Dinge, an die sie jetzt denken mussten. Sie vertrieben die Zeit indem sie Zaubererschach oder Explodierendes Maomao spielten.

Zum Abendessen schickte Snape ihnen zwei Platten mit belegten Brötchen in ihr Zimmer. Harry wunderte sich, was aus Kreacher, dem Hauselfen der Blacks geworden war, nun da Sirius tot war.

„Hey Ron! Was wenn Kreacher den Malfoys alles über den Orden des Phönix erzählt hat? "

„Oh, das wird niemals passieren, Snape hat sein Gedächtnis verändert und Kreacher weiß nichts mehr. Er arbeitet jetzt für die Malfoys."

„Ok, das ist gut. Dann ist der Orden ja noch geheim."

Sie widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen. Gegen acht Uhr abends hörten sie die Türklingel und wie die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte hören über was sie reden werden", sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Fred und George haben mir diese gegeben", sagte Ron verheißungsvoll und zog zwei Paar Langziehohren hervor.

Harry steckte sich eines davon ins Ohr und das andere Ende krabbelte unter der Tür hindurch. Jetzt war es ihnen möglich jedes einzelne Wort der Unterhaltung mitzubekommen.

„Hallo Severus", hörten sie Lucius Malfoy sagen.

„Guten Abend!"

„Wie geht es denn so?"

„Es könnte kaum besser laufen."

„Ich denke du kennst meine Frau Narcissa und meinen Sohn Draco."

„Natürlich kenne ich die beiden. Draco ist mein bester Schüler. Folgt mir bitte ins Wohnzimmer."

Während des Essens sprachen sie allgemein wenig. Gegen zehn Uhr sagte Lucius Malfoy plötzlich:

„Narcissa, bring Draco bitte nach Hause. Severus und ich haben noch etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen."

Harry und Ron waren ganz Ohr, sie wollten auf keinen Fall etwas verpassen. Nachdem Draco und seine Mutter gegangen waren, sagte Lucius zu Snape:

„Severus, wie du weißt ist unsere Waffe fertig und dein Mr. Potter könnte schon bald tot sein. Du als Hogwartslehrer könntest sehr nützlich für den Dunklen Lord werden. Du wirst dafür großzügig belohnt werden!"

„Ich werde unserm Herrn helfen wo ich nur kann. Ich will diesen Jungen so schnell wie möglich tot sehen!"

Und beide lachten sehr laut.

Ron und Harry waren geschockt. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an und die blanke Angst stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was konnten sie jetzt noch tun? Würde Snape Harry wirklich umbringen? Und spionierte er nun im Auftrag von Voldemort? Würde Snape es tatsächlich wagen Dumbledore zu hintergehen?

Harry stellte sich so viele Fragen als er sich auf sein Bett setzte. Er war sprachlos und sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Er bewegte sich nicht und starrte vor sich hin. Ron warf ihm ängstliche Blicke zu.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Noch bin ich nicht tot!"

Ron drehte sich von Harry weg und dachte es wäre besser ihm jetzt seine Ruhe zu lassen und nicht zu reden.


	7. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

**Kapitel 7: Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

Harry und Ron verbrachten die letzten Tage ihrer Ferien mit Zaubererschach oder damit Snapes Haus zu erkunden. Sie vermieden allerdings das Gespräch von Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape das sie überhört hatten. Harry und Ron waren beide der Meinung, dass es besser sei, dieses Thema mit Hermine zu besprechen.

Am letzten Tag vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts teilte Snape ihnen mit, dass sie ihre Schulkameraden auf Gleis Neun und Dreiviertel antreffen mussten.

„Wie kommen wir dorthin?", fragte Ron.

„Mit Ihren Besen, Weasley! Potter, kennen Sie den Vier-Punkte-Zauber? Er erfüllt den Zweck eines Kompasses. Sie werden unsichtbar zu King's Cross fliegen. Ihre Koffer werden da sein, ebenso wie eine Person die den Zauberspruch rückgängig machen wird. Schlafen Sie jetzt!"

Harry und Ron gingen in ihr Zimmer, doch sie waren viel zu aufgeregt um schlafen zu können. Sie freuten sich schon beide endlich nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Einer der vielen Gründe war, dass Snapes Gesellschaft nicht gerade die beste war und ein anderer, dass sie Hermine Berge von Neuigkeiten erzählen mussten.

Harry sagte Ron zwar nichts davon, aber er freute sich schon sehr darauf, Ginny endlich wieder zu sehen, doch zugleich fürchtete er ein Treffen mit ihr.

„Welchen Zauberspruch meinte Snape?", fragte Ron.

„Du weißt doch! Den, den wir fürs Trimagische Turnier gelernt haben! Es ist der, bei dem der Zauberstab nach Norden zeigt, so wie die Nadel in einem Kompass."

„Oh ja, der Vier-Punkte-Zauber", fügte Ron hinzu. „Aber Harry… was ist ein Kompass?"

„Ehm… das werde ich dir später erklären!"

In Wahrheit wusste Harry überhaupt nicht, wie er es Ron hätte erklären sollen. Er hoffte dass Hermine ihm dabei helfen könnte. Sie redeten noch einige Zeit, ehe sie endlich einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Snape sie sehr früh. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, gingen sie runter und brachten all ihr Zeugs in die Eingangshalle. Mit einer schnippenden Zauberstabbewegung ließ Snape ihr Gepäck verschwinden und erklärte ihnen, dass es in den Hogwarts Express transferiert wurde.

Harry freute sich schon endlich wieder seinen Besen besteigen und durch die Lüfte fliegen zu können. Es war schon lange her, seit er das letzte Mal geflogen war, da Professor Umbridge ihm den Besen weggenommen hatte. Sie wollte ihn sogar lebenslänglich fürs Quidditch sperren lassen.

Nach dem Frühstück, legte Snape denselben Zauber auf Harry und Ron, wie Moody es voriges Jahr getan hatte. Mad-Eye Moody war es auch, der am Bahnhof von King's Cross auf sie warten würde um den Zauber rückgängig zu machen.

Harry war aufgeregt, im Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich seinen Feuerblitz besteigen zu können. Der Anblick war jedoch leichter zu ertragen wenn Moody einen Zauberstab auf einen richtete als Snape dabei zu zusehen. Die Gelegenheit wäre perfekt gewesen um Harry zu verzaubern, doch Harry war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber ob Snape ein Verräter war und musste ihm wohl oder übel vertrauen.

Jetzt war es endlich Zeit für die beiden Jungs Snape zu verlassen. Sie saßen auf ihren Besen und stießen sich fest vom Boden ab. Ehe Ron und Harry über die niedrigen Wolken flogen, hörten sie Snape noch rufen: „Immer nach Norden fliegen!"

Harry und Ron flogen über den Wolken, jedoch flogen sie von Zeit zu Zeit tiefer um nachzusehen ob sie immer noch in die richtige Richtung flogen. Jede Stunde hatte Harry seinen Zauberspruch benutzt und sie flogen gezielt nach Norden. Nach mehrmaligem Kontrollieren der Richtung, sahen sie eine riesengroße Stadt unter sich, die London sein musste.

Harry und Ron reduzierten ihre Flughöhe. Sie flogen über Muggel, doch die bemerkten die Jungs nicht einmal. Sie flogen über die Themse und als sie das „London Eye", das Auge Londons passierten spürte Harry einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe.

„Ah!", brüllt er und einige verblüffte Muggel blickten nach oben, durch ihn hindurch.

„Was? Deine Narbe?", fragte Ron und Harry nickte. Die Jungs waren vielleicht unsichtbar für die Muggel, aber sie selbst konnten sich klar und deutlich sehen. Fünfzehn Minuten später, kamen Harry und Ron am Bahnhof von King's Cross an und suchten nach Mad-Eye. Nachdem sie durch die Mauer zwischen Plattform neun und Plattform zehn gegangen waren, sahen sie ihn apparieren. Die beiden Jungs gingen zu ihm und klopften ihm zaghaft auf die Schulter. Moody zuckte kurz zusammen, doch als er mit ihnen redete, wussten sie dass er schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Er hob den Zauber von ihnen und redete ein Weilchen mit Ron und Harry.

„Potter, pass auf! Du weißt dass du in großer Gefahr bist! Gib Obacht!"

Harry nickte und gemeinsam mit Ron stieg er in den Zug, der jeden Moment abfahren konnte. Ron musste ins Vertrauenssprecherabteil gehen, wo Schulsprecher und -sprecherin ihnen ihre Pflichten erklärten.

Harry sah sich derweil nach einem leeren Abteil um, doch es schien, dass jedes Abteil voll war, oder wenigstens einer allein dort saß. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben und so ging Harry den Gang abermals auf und ab, noch immer nach einem Abteil suchend, als er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme nach ihm rufen hörte.

„Harry!" Die Stimme kam aus dem Abteil links von ihm und als er es betrat, sah er Ginny beim Fenster sitzen.

„Hey Ginny! Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen!" Er setzte sich gegenüber von ihr ans Fenster.

"Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen."

„Ehm… danke für deine Briefe!"

„Oh, du musst dich nicht bedanken, das könnte doch jeder getan haben!"

„NEIN!", sagte Harry, "das stimmt nicht. Niemand hätte mir mehr helfen können und niemand hätte mir helfen können so wie du es getan hast. Du hast was wirklich Großartiges für mich getan diesen Sommer."

Ginny errötete leicht. „Harry…"

„Nein, bitte. Lass mich es dir erklären." Er nahm ihre Hand. Sie starrte ihn verblüfft an als er langsam zu erzählen begann: „Ginny, du hast mir deine Hilfe freiwillig angeboten. Du warst immer für mich da und hast meinen Klagen zugehört. Du hast mir geholfen Sirius' Tod zu akzeptieren und hast mir Kraft gegeben, all diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen zu verarbeiten. Du bist eine ganz außergewöhnliche Freundin für mich geworden."

„Harry, hör auf. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl wenn du so was sagst…", begann Ginny zögernd.

„Nein, warte! Ich – "

Harry hatte ihre eben von seinen Gefühlen erzählen wollen, als jemand an die Tür klopfte.

„Hallo!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah eine lächelnde Cho Chang vor sich stehen.

„Hallo", sagten Ginny und Harry zusammen.

„Störe ich?" Cho sah Harry schimmernden Augen an.

„Eigentlich… ja, das tust du", antwortete Harry.

„Ach egal, nun bin ich ja hier. Ich muss mit dir reden Harry. Ich weiß dass ich letztes Jahr viele Fehler gemacht habe. Und übrigens bin ich nicht mehr mit Michael zusammen. Also dachte ich, dass du und ich vielleicht mal nach Hogsmeade gehen könnten, ich mag dich immer noch sehr."

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Warum mussten solche Dinge immer zur falschen Zeit geschehen? Harry hätte sich über diese Neuigkeit gefreut, wäre sie einige Monate zuvor aufgetreten, doch jetzt fühlte er sich einfach nur unwohl. Er mochte Cho noch, aber nur als gute Freundin, mehr nicht.

Was hätte er nicht alles dafür gegeben dass Cho jetzt geschwiegen hätte. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass Ginny jedes einzelne Wort gehört hatte.

Cho war noch nicht fertig. Als sie sich verabschiedete, küsste sie Harry auf die Wange und ging in ihr eigenes Abteil.

Es gab einen langen peinlichen Moment, während dem weder Harry noch Ginny ein Wort sagten. Es war Ginny die die Stille nach einiger Zeit beendete: „Ich nehme mal an du freust dich jetzt oder? Ich meine, sie mag dich wirklich. Wenn du willst, geh ruhig zu ihr. Ich warte hier auf Ron und Hermine."

„Ich will aber nicht zu ihr. Ich bin nicht mehr in sie verliebt. Ich bleibe hier bei dir und warte auf Ron und Hermine."

Wieder Stille. Nach unerträglichen sich dahin ziehenden Minuten, fragte Harry: „Nun, da Cho und Michael getrennt sind, könntest du doch wieder mit ihm ausgehen."

Harry sah sofort, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Die Art wie Ginny ihn ansah und wie sie von Michael sprach, zeigten Harry, dass Michael ihre Gefühle sehr verletzt hatte.

„Wieder mit ihm ausgehen? Nein danke. Wenn er wieder einmal Lust auf eine andere hat, wird er mich dann wieder fallen lassen? Auf keinen Fall werde ich zu ihm zurückgehen."

Harry wusste dass es unangebracht war, Ginny das zu fragen, doch er musste es einfach tun. Sein Herz schlug sehr schnell und er traute sich nicht Ginny in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ehm… gehst…ehm… gehst du immer noch mit Dean?"

Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt so nervös werden? Ginny sah ihn überrascht an.

„Nein, nicht mehr. Er ist irgendwie nicht mein Typ. Er weiß einfach nichts Interessantes zu erzählen. So… jetzt hast du mich nach meinen Dates ausgefragt, nun bin ich an der Reihe. Was… was läuft jetzt wirklich zwischen dir und Cho?"

Harry dachte einen Moment über seine Gefühle für Cho nach und stellte fest, dass er keine besonderen Gefühle mehr für sie hatte.

„Ich werde bestimmt nicht noch einmal mit ihr ausgehen. Es endete jedes Mal in einer Katastrophe. Außerdem hat sie mich aufgegeben und ist zu Michael gegangen. Ich will sie nicht mehr treffen."

„Oh Harry, das tut mir Leid. Sie hat mit deinen Gefühlen gespielt und tut es immer noch."

„Ja… vielleicht. Aber, da wir nun beide keine Dates mehr haben… ich meine, vielleicht könnten wir, du und ich ja mal – "

Und exakt in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür vom Abteil und Ron und Hermine erschienen.


	8. Das seltsame Verhalten des sprechenden

**Kapitel 8: Das seltsame Verhalten des Sprechenden Hutes**

„Harry!", schrie Hermine und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Wie geht es dir? Wie waren deine Ferien? Du musst mir alles erzählen!"

Zusammen mit Ron setzte sie sich gegenüber von Harry.

„Ron und ich müssen dir ein paar sehr wichtige Dinge mitteilen-", begann Harry, wurde jedoch von Ron unterbrochen.

„Ginny, könntest du bitte draußen warten bis wir fertig sind?"

„Wie nett", sagte Ginny sarkastisch und wollte aufstehen. Sie wurde jedoch von Harry zurückgehalten.

„Nein, bleib. Ron du weißt dass ich keine Geheimnisse vor ihr habe!"

Hermine zog beide Augebrauen nach oben. „Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Ginny und ich haben uns den ganzen Sommer über Briefe geschrieben und sie weiß alles was geschehen ist."

„Also ist sie deine Brieffreundin?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Ja, sie hat mir mit einigen guten Ratschlägen geholfen meine Probleme zu verstehen."

Harry sah Hermine an. Sie sah aus als wollte sie die Details hören und Harry seufzte: „Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte…"

„Macht nichts. Ich glaube wir haben genug Zeit dafür", sagte Hermine grinsend.

Und so erzählte Harry ihr alles über seine Visionen, seine Freundschaft mit Ginny, Snapes Haus und die Schwarze Allee, die Unterwelt und von seinem Verdacht dass Snape Dumbledore hintergehe. Nach dieser Geschichte dachte Hermine erst einmal einige Minuten nach und es herrschte absolute Stille im Abteil.

„Ich denke", begann Hermine zögernd, „ich denke wir sollten Snape vertrauen. Er ist Hogwartslehrer und Dumbledore vertraut ihm."

„Ja ja und Quirrell war kein Lehrer und Dumbledore vertraute ihm auch überhaupt nicht, oder?", fragte Ron ironisch.

„Ok, aber Snape ist nicht Quirell -"

„Quirrell erscheint harmlos im Gegensatz zu Snape!"

„In Ordnung Ron. Aber selbst wenn Snape Dumbledore hintergeht, kann er doch nichts tun, da Harry in Hogwarts sehr gut beschützt ist."

An Harry gewandt fügte sie hinzu: „Du weißt, dass er alles tun wird um dich vor Voldemort zu schützen."

„Du hast Recht, wir müssen nur vorsichtig sein."

Schon bald hörten sie das quietschende Bremsen des Zuges. Ron und Hermine mussten aussteigen und nach den Erstklässlern sehen. Harry und Ginny stiegen gemeinsam aus und gingen zu den Kutschen, gezogen von Thestralen. Thestrale waren geflügelte Pferde und nur jemand der den Tod gesehen hat konnte sie sehen.

Gerade als Harry Ginny fragen wollte, ob sie ihm nicht Gesellschaft leisten wolle, sagte sie:

„Ich gehe rüber zu meinen Freunden. Wir sehen uns beim Fest."

So ließ sie einen ziemlich enttäuschten Harry zurück. Er wartete auf Ron und Hermine, die mit ihm in die Kutsche stiegen. Sie sprachen nicht viel, da sie alle müde und hungrig waren. Harry bemerkte zu seinem Unbehagen, dass Hermine ihm ab und zu verwunderte Blicke zuwarf.

„Was?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Nichts", erwiderte Hermine mit einer Unschuldsmiene. „Ich frage mich nur was da zwischen dir und Ginny läuft. Und warum hast du uns nicht geschrieben?"

„Erstens läuft da gar nichts zwischen Ginny und mir. Und ich – na ja, ich dachte ihr hättet mich vergessen. Ihr habt mir nur sehr kurze Briefe geschrieben. Ginny erzählte mir, ihr wäret immer beschäftigt gewesen. Außerdem hat sie mir ihre Hilfe angeboten, ich hab sie nicht danach gefragt."

„Ok", sagte Hermine und grinste Harry weiterhin an.

Sie stiegen aus ihrer Kutsche und wurden mit der Menge mitgerissen. Als sie das Schloss betraten merkte Harry wie glücklich er war wieder hier zu sein. Er würde die kommenden Monate ohne die Dursleys verbringen können. Sie gingen in die Große Halle und nahmen am Gryffindortisch platz. Harry setzte sich neben Hermine, während Ron und Ginny ihnen gegenüber saßen. Sie hatten kaum Zeit zu reden, da kamen auch schon die Erstklässler und würden gleich in die verschiedenen Häuser eingeteilt werden.

Doch zuerst musste der Sprechende Hut sein neues Lied vortragen.

„Vor langer Zeit wurd' ich geboren

von meinen Zauberfreunden, vieren

und habe feierlich geschworen

euch gewissenhaft zu sortieren.

Meine Freunde habt keine Bang

In welches Haus ihr auch geht

Es ist nicht viel was ich verlang

Denn in eurem Kopf die Antwort steht.

Ein Gryffindor du wirst

Ein Verräter du nie bist.

In Hufflepuff wird man dir beibringen

Dass man Freundschaft nicht kann erzwingen.

Und bemerke in Ravenclaw auch

Sind Freundlichkeit und Sitte Brauch.

Und Slytherin, welch böser Nam'

Muss ich wohl nennen

Erfüllt mich voller Scham

Ihr könnt es nicht verkennen.

Slytherin ist ein teuflisches Haus

Wo jeder ein Schurke ist, selbst die kleinste Maus.

In Slytherin wirst du betrügen

Und selbst deinen besten Freund belügen.

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal,

doch so steht es in eurem Schicksal.

Bekümmre dich nicht damit was ER sehen mag

Frieden und Geborgenheit belohnen dich eines Tag'

Nun lasst uns hoffen und die Feier beginnen

Die neue Generation wird besseres vollbringen.

Glaubt nicht an Vorbilder die die Schwarze Welt widerspiegelt

Setz mich auf und dein Schicksal wird besiegelt."

Nach diesem Lied gab es keinen Applaus. Es herrschte Totenstille und jeder sah zum Slytherintisch hin um ihre Reaktionen zu sehen. Dann sahen sie sich an und trauten sich nicht etwas zu sagen.

„Wen meint er wohl mit ‚was ER sehen mag'?", fragte Harry.

„Er könnte V-Voldemort sein, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Hermine.

Der Sprechende Hut hatte bisher immer eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Salazar Slytherin gezeigt, doch es war noch niemals so offensichtlich gewesen. Das Lied war extrem beleidigend und aggressiv gewesen.

Der Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore beendete die Stille indem er sich räusperte und verkündete: „Ehm… lasst die Zeremonie beginnen!"

Professor McGonagall nahm die Liste der Erstklässler und begann damit die Namen laut vorzulesen.

Es lief eigentlich alles wie immer, der Sprechende Hut rief den Namen des Hauses laut in die Halle. Jedes Mal wenn ein Slytherin gewählt wurde sagte der Hut trotzig: „Ihr wisst schon welches Haus" oder „Das Haus das nicht genannt werden darf."

Die Lehrer wussten nicht was sie tun sollten und sperrten den Hut nach der Zeremonie schnell weg. Um die Schüler auf andere Gedanken zu bringen wurde sofort das Essen serviert. In Zwischenzeit flüsterten die Lehrer eifrig am Lehrertisch miteinander. Als alle Schüler ihr Abendessen beendet hatten erhob sich Dumbledore.

Er erklärte die üblichen Regeln: „Der Verbotene Wald ist strengstens verboten, wie der Name schon sagt. Nur die Drittklässler und die Klassen aufwärts dürfen Hogsmeade besuchen."

Dann begann der Schulleiter zu lächeln und verkündete: „Wahrsagen wird von nun an gemeinsam von Firenze und Mrs. Trelawney unterrichtet. Da unsere Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Mrs. Umbridge leider nicht zurückkehren kann", er sah überglücklich aus, „ hat sich Professor Snape dazu bereit erklärt diese Stelle zu übernehmen. Zaubertränke werden ab jetzt von Fleur Delacour unterrichtet. Heißt eure neuen Lehrer herzlich willkommen!"

Zuerst sahen die Schüler alle extrem verblüfft aus, doch dann applaudierten sie höflichkeitshalber Snape und Fleur zu. Snape schien zufrieden und Fleur sehr nervös.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch warum Snape so freundlich zu uns war", flüsterte Harry Ron zu.

Dumbledore verkündete das Ende des Festes und schickte die Schüler ins Bett. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny verließen die Große Halle. Bei der Marmorsteintreppe hörte Harry jemanden rufen.

Er drehte sich um und sah Cho auf sich zukommen.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Harry. Hermine sah ihn verwundert an, doch dann verstand sie auf Anhieb warum Harry so genervt aussah.

„Lass mich nur machen", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Hey Harry! Ich hab mich gefragt ob du nicht Lust hättest morgen mit mir zu frühstücken", flötete Cho.

„Das tut mir aber Leid meine Liebe! Harry frühstückt morgen mit mir!" Hermine sah Cho fest entschlossen an, doch diese schaute nur mit ungläubig hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück.

„Warum sollte er das denn tun?", kam Chos wütende Antwort. „Du kannst ihm nicht vorschreiben was er tun muss, du bist doch nicht seine Freundin!"

„Ach wirklich? Ich denke schon", konterte Hermine, nahm Harrys Hand und küsste ihn auf die Wange.


	9. Viele Missverständniss

**Kapitel 9: Viele Missverständnisse**

Harry schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Er war sehr verwirrt.

„Du bist was?", schrieen Cho, Ron, Ginny und sogar Harry. Hermine rammte ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen und er verstand.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Hatte ich dir das noch nicht erzählt?"

Chos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ohne ein weiteres Wort, lief sie den Gang neben der Treppe hinab. Harry und Hermine grinsten sich gegenseitig an, doch Ginny und Ron hatten noch immer nichts verstanden.

„Seit wann bist du Harrys Freundin?", fragte Ron etwas nervös.

„Ich bin nicht seine Freundin", sagte Hermine mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Aber… du hast gesagt…"

„Das war doch nur um Cho loszuwerden!"

Ron schien sehr erleichtert: „Oh, das ist in Ordnung."

Die Stimmung war sehr gedrückt als Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny zum Gryffindorturm gingen.

„Apfelkuchen", sagte Hermine, das Porträt der Fetten Rosa Dame schwang nach vorne und die vier betraten den Gemeinschafstraum.

Bis auf einige Schüler die vor dem Kamin saßen war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso du Cho erzählt hast du seiest Harrys Freundin…", murmelte Ron.

„Ron überleg doch mal! Sie lässt Harry einfach nicht in Ruhe", antwortete Hermine genervt.

„Aber ich dachte du magst sie!" Ron sah Harry überrascht an.

„Ron, du weißt sehr wohl dass ich sie nicht mehr mag!"

„Na gut", sagte Ron. „Aber wenn jemand mir hinterherlaufen würde, würdest du das gleiche auch für mich tun?". Er sah Hermine fragend an.

„Natürlich! Wir sind Freunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Gute Nacht Jungs, es ist schon spät!" Sie und Ginny gingen zu den Schlafräumen der Mädchen.

Die beiden Jungs gingen die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal wo Neville, Dean und Seamus schon auf ihren Betten lagen. Während sie ihre Pyjamas anzogen, meinte Ron: „Hast du gehört? Nur Freunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger…"

Harry sah auf und bemerkte Rons Enttäuschung. „Hey…vielleicht weiß sie dass du sie magst und sie wollte nur deine Reaktion prüfen", versuchte Harry Ron aufzumuntern.

„Wer behauptet dass ich sie mag? Ich wette sie hat sich in dich verliebt! Es gefällt ihr anscheinend gut deine Freundin zu spielen."

„Warum sollte sie sich ausgerechnet in mich verlieben?"

„Warum nicht? Du bist der berühmte Harry Potter, der soviel erreicht hat. Vielleicht sagst du mir warum sie hinter dir her ist!"

„RON! Sie ist NICHT hinter mir her!"

Inzwischen waren die andern Jungs auf ihren Streit aufmerksam geworden und wollten unbedingt herausfinden wer denn das Mädchen war um das gestritten wurden.

„Schön Harry! Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dann gute Nacht."

Ron ging in sein Bett, schloss die Vorhänge und ignorierte Harry. Harry war außer sich vor Wut und warf sich in sein eignes Bett. Warum vertraute Ron ihm nicht? Es war doch nicht seine Schuld, dass er berühmt war. Er wünschte sich, dass er es nicht sei, denn dann würden seine Eltern noch leben. Berühmt zu sein weil Voldemort einen nicht töten konnte war nicht gerade eines der besten Dinge. Harry war sehr traurig und verletzt.

In der Nacht hatte er schlimme Albträume. Er war von seinen Freunden umgeben, doch plötzlich öffnete sich der Boden und er fiel. Er wusste nicht wo er war und sah nur dass seine Freunde sich immer weiter von ihm entfernten.

Als er aufwachte sah er, dass Ron den Schlafraum schon verlassen hatte. Harry zog sich in Windeseile um, damit er mit Ron reden könnte und rannte runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo allerdings nur Hermine saß.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle und setzten sich in die Nähe von Ron.

Gerade als Harry mit Ron reden wollte, kam Cho zu ihm und meinte: „Ich glaube dir nicht Harry. Hermine ist nicht wirklich deine Freundin."

„Wenn du es nicht glaubst, dann sieh jetzt gut hin!" Hermine gab Harry einen langen Kuss.

Cho war geschockt und überrascht, ebenso wie zahlreiche andere die diese Szene beobachtet hatten. Mit einem hasserfüllten Blick auf Hermine, ging Cho ohne weiteres zum Ravenclawtisch.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Hermine verlegen als sie Harrys erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dann sah sie Ron an, der sich alle Mühe gab Harry und Hermine zu ignorieren.

„Oh um Himmels Willen noch mal! Ron, du weißt dass wir nur so tun um Cho loszuwerden."

„Du hast ihn geküsst! Vor der ganzen Schule", presste Ron wütend zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch und verließ die Halle. Harry wollte ihm folgen, doch Ginny hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er braucht Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Er weiß dass du sein bester Freund bist und dass du ihm nie wehtun würdest."

Harry bemerkte, dass sie ungewöhnlich gefühlskalt ihm gegenüber war. Er verstand nicht warum Ginny so wütend war. In seinem Kopf dröhnte es.

Harry und Hermine gingen zu ihrer Doppelstunde Heilkräuter. Die beiden arbeiteten gemeinsam mit Hannah Abbott und Ernie McMillan aus Hufflepuff am selben Tisch. Ron befand sich am andern Ende des Raumes und sah sie nicht an.

In ihrer ersten Stunde mussten sie das Gift von einer Pflanze in Flaschen gießen. Das Problem dabei war, dass diese Pflanze, die ängstliche Rose, auf den Kopf gedreht werden musste ohne dass sie etwas davon mitbekam.

Am Anfang schloss sich Hermine und Harrys Rose immer ehe sie das Gift einfüllen konnte, doch am Ende der Stunde war ihre Flasche voll. Dies war vor allem Hermine zu verdanken, denn sie hatte die Rose abgelenkt während Harry ihr Gift einsammelte.

Professor Sprout erzählte ihnen, dass Fleur dieses Gift für einige Zaubertränke gebrauchen würde.

Nach der Stunde verließ Harry das Grünhaus eilig und wartete vor der Tür auf Ron. Er packte ihn am Arm und sagte: „Ron, bitte. Ich muss dich jetzt sofort sprechen, es ist sehr wichtig."

Zu seiner Überraschung, war Ron einverstanden. „Ja Harry. Da sind einige Dinge die wir besprechen müssen."

Anstelle des Mittagsessen kehrten Ron und Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Harry begann zögerlich: „Ron, du musst mir einfach glauben, dass zwischen Hermine und mir nicht das geringste ist. Sie ist weder in mich verliebt noch ist sie meine Freundin."

„Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß", gab Ron zu und wanderte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. „Es ist nur… als ich dich mit ihr gesehen habe, auch wenn ich wusste dass ihr nur so tut, war ich sehr eifersüchtig. Ich… ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll… sie ist für mich mehr als nur eine Freundin."

„Ja, das habe ich bemerkt. Ich werde diese gespielte Beziehung beenden. Ich will dich nicht noch mehr verletzen."

„Aber was ist dann mit Cho?"

„Ich muss alleine mit diesem Problem fertig werden."

„Harry, es tut mir so leid dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Freunde??"

Harry grinste ihn an und schüttelte Rons Hand voller Freude. Hermine kam in diesem Augenblick in den Raum. Sie umarmte beide stürmisch.

„Ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, alles in Ordn – ", wollte Ron sagen, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„NEIN! Hermine ich muss mit dir reden, unter vier Augen."

Er zwinkerte Ron zu, eher er mit Hermine zur Bibliothek ging.


	10. Das neue Quidditchteam

**Kapitel 10: Das neue Quidditch Team**

„Ich habe mit Ron über uns gesprochen und eine Entscheidung getroffen", sagte Harry und sah Hermine an. „Wir müssen dieses Theater beenden. Es nützt mir nichts wenn du mir hilfst und alles was ich erreiche ein Streit mit meinem besten Freund ist."

„Aber Harry! Cho wird dich niemals in Ruhe lassen. Wie willst du sie denn abwimmeln?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, doch es muss einen anderen Weg geben!"

„Harry, bitte. Lass mich dir helfen. Außerdem verstehe ich nicht wieso Ron sich so sehr aufregt."

„Weil er in dich verliebt ist!!", brüllte Harry.

„WIE BITTE??", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Mist, das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen! Bitte, sag Ron nichts davon, er würde mich umbringen. Wie konnte mir das bloß rausrutschen…". Harry schalt sich selbst weil er das Geheimnis seines Freundes verraten hatte.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Aber seit wann…?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Versprich mir niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Du brauchst mir auch nicht mehr zu helfen, ich werde alleine mit Cho fertig. Es ist vorbei."

Harry verließ die Bibliothek in Windeseile ehe Hermine weitere Fragen stellen konnte und ging zu den Kerkern. Dort sollte die erste Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Stunde mit Snape stattfinden.

Harry setzte sich zwischen Ron und Hermine, doch er versuchte Hermine zu ignorieren. Als Snape den Raum betrat wurden Harrys Gedanken von anderen Problemen vertrieben. Snape sah überaus zufrieden aus als er die Namen der Schüler aufrief. Als er zu Harrys Namen gelangte, grinste er hinterhältig.

„Na so was, unser berühmter Mr. Potter hat also ein ‚Hervorragend' in diesem Fach erzielt. Ich frage mich ob das mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist? Würden Sie bitte aufstehen und uns etwas von Ihrem Können zeigen?"

Widerwillig stand Harry auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Was soll ich zeigen, Sir?"

„Wenn Sie es nicht wissen, setzen Sie sich wieder hin!"

Harry wollte zu seinem Platz zurückgehen als er Neville ‚Patronus' flüstern hörte. Harrys Blick wanderte zurück zu Snape und er konzentrierte sich darauf, wie es wäre einen andern Lehrer zu haben. Dann schrie er: „Expecto Patronum!"

Ein weiß-silberner Hirsch entschwebte der Spitze des Zauberstabs und galoppierte durch den Raum ehe er sich in Luft auflöste. Jeder klatschte, außer Snape der wütend zu sein schien.

„Potter, setzen Sie sich!"

Harry war zufrieden mit sich selbst und setzte sich hin. Sie übten einige Zaubersprüche in dieser Stunde und diejenigen die letztes Jahr Mitglied in der DA gewesen waren, hatten keine Probleme. Snape konnte nicht mal Neville Punkte abziehen, da er alles richtig tat.

Harry war äußerst erfreut, denn er wusste das Snape diese erste Stunde in seinem neuen Fachgebiet absolut nicht gefallen hatte.

Beim Abendessen schlug Hermine Harry vor, sich in ein paar Minuten noch mal in der Bibliothek zu treffen. Kurz darauf sah Harry sie gemeinsam mit Ginny den Saal verlassen. Ron sah Harry verwundert an, der jedoch nur die Achseln zuckte und nicht wusste was Hermione mit ihm bereden wollte.

In Zwischenzeit waren Hermine und Ginny in der Bibliothek angekommen. „Was wolltest du mir wichtiges mitteilen?", fragte Hermine gespannt.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du es schon bemerkt hast, aber Ron mag dich wirklich sehr und ich denke er sieht es nicht so gerne wenn du Harrys Freundin spielst."

„Ich weiß. Harry hat sich verplappert und mir gesagt dass Ron mich mag."

Ginny sah Hermine. „Dann darf ich dich doch sicher was fragen. Irgendwie kommt es mir vor als wärest du enttäuscht das Harry deine Hilfe abgelehnt hat, bist du vielleicht in ihn verliebt?"

„Definitiv nein. " Dann sah sie Ginny durchdringend an. "Warum fragst du? Ich dachte du wärst über ihn hinweg!"

Harry hatte beschlossen den Mädchen zu folgen. Er wollte unbedingt wissen worüber die beiden sprachen. Er kam fünf Minuten später bei der Bibliothek an.

Ginny seufzte. „Es tut mir so Leid was ich behauptet habe…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause. In diesem Moment öffnete Harry die Tür einen Spalt weit um zu lauschen.

„…Harry Potter bedeutet mir nichts mehr!"

Dies waren die einzigen Worte die Harry mitbekam und ihm stockte der Atem. Er fühlte sich schlagartig hundeelend.

„Doch jetzt zu dir und Ron", fuhr Ginny fort. „Magst du ihn?"

„Natürlich mag ich ihn. Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde."

„Hermine. Denkst du das weiß ich nicht? Ich möchte wissen ob du mehr für ihn empfindest!"

Hermine schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und ihre Augen bekamen einen glänzenden Ausdruck. „Ich… bin mir nicht sicher. Ich mag ihn mehr als ich eigentlich sollte und wenn ich ihn ansehe… ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Es wäre so schön einen richtigen Freund zu haben…"

Die beiden Mädchen grinsten sich an. Ginny verließ die Bibliothek, da Hermine auf Harry wartete. Er trat ein und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Harry! Was ist passiert? Du siehst nicht gut aus."

„Ich… fühle mich nicht gut. Können wir das einander Mal bereden?"

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, verließ Harry den Raum. Er war sehr verwirrt und brauchte Zeit um das eben Mitangehörte zu verarbeiten. Er war sich so sicher gewesen dass Ginny das gleiche für ihn empfand, als er für sie. Als er in Richtung Gryffindorturm ging, kam ihm Ron entgegen gelaufen.

„Harry, komm! Wir müssen neue Spieler für unser Quidditchteam finden."

Harry hatte die Qudditchprobe total vergessen und zauberte seinen Feuerblitz herbei. Harry und Ron gingen raus zum Quidditchplatz. Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag Ende September. Als Harry und Ron auf dem Platz ankamen sahen sie schon viele Leute warten. Ron sah ein wenig nervös aus, doch dann räusperte er sich und jeder sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Hem, hem… herzlich Willkommen. Es freut mich dass ihr alle so zahlreich erschienen seid! Wir werden jetzt mit den Proben beginnen. Auf dass die besten in unser Team kommen. Viel Glück!!"Es war nicht leicht zu sagen ob ein Kandidat gut oder schlecht war. Sie mussten immerhin vier neue Spieler fürs Team finden. Fred, George, Alicia und Angelina hatten Hogwarts verlassen und somit waren nur noch Ron, Harry und Katie übrig geblieben. Als sie die Jäger testeten warfen Harry, Ron und Katie sich Bälle zu, versuchten dem Kandidaten den Quaffel wegzunehmen oder prüften ihn auf seine Treffsicherheit.

Ein kleiner blonder Zweitklässler fiel fast vom Besen als er den Quaffel packen wollte. Als Ginny an der Reihe war, war es Harry der beinahe vom Besen fiel. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie kommen würde. Sie hatte es ihm zwar einige Male erzählt, aber irgendwie hatte er es vergessen. Harrys Konzentration war wie weggeblasen und als er versuchte den Quaffel zu fangen, flog Ginny unter ihm durch und schoss ein Tor.

Nach einigen Stunden war Harry außer Atem. Doch sie hatten ihr neues Quidditchteam zusammengestellt. Ihre neuen Mitglieder hießen Ginny, Christopher Wood, Drittklässler und Vetter von Oliver Wood, ihrem ehemaligen Quidditchkapitän. Die neuen Treiber waren Sean Owen, ein Viertklässler der Harry mit seinem Klatscher fast vom Besen gestoßen hätte; und Leslie Grapes, eine Fünftklässlerin aus Durmstrang. Karkaroff war untergetaucht und die Schule geschlossen.

Sie hatten ihr neues Team zusammen und die Saison konnte beginnen.


	11. Oliver Wood

**Kapitel 11: Oliver Wood**

In dieser Woche hatten sie mehrere Trainingsstunden, da die neuen Quidditchspieler lernen mussten wie man als Team spielt. Am Ende der Woche kam Ron gut gelaunt zum Training.

„Warum bist du so gut drauf?", fragte Harry.

„Warte einen Moment, ich habe eine Überraschung vorbereitet!"

Als endlich alle Spieler versammelt waren, verkündete Ron: „ Hallo alle zusammen! I möchte euch einen ganz besonderen Gast vorstellen. Vor drei Jahren war er unser Quidditch Kapitän. Herzlich Willkommen Oliver Wood! "

Oliver kam grinsend von den Tribunen zu ihnen. Er war ein großer, gut aussehender junger Mann und spielte Quidditch in einem Englischen Verein.

„Hi Harry! Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut. Schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Harry als er Oliver die Hand schüttelte.

Als Oliver jeden begrüßt hatte, fuhr Ron mit seinen Erklärungen weiter. „Oliver wird heute an unserm Training teilnehmen und kann uns bestimmt ein paar wundervolle Tipps geben."

Das Training hätte kaum besser verlaufen können und erst als Harry und Ron zum Gryffindorturm zurückkehrten, fühlten sie ihre Erschöpfung. Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb einen Brief.

„Wem schreibst du?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Ich schreibe an Viktor. Ron, sieh mich nicht so an. Er ist nur ein Brieffreund", antwortete sie knapp. „Wie war euer Training?"

„Es war gut. Ich habe Oliver Wood eingeladen." Ron starrte Hermine immer noch wütend an.

„Wieso hast du ihn eingeladen?"

„Nun, da ich Kapitän des Quidditchteams bin und erst ein Jahr im Team dachte ich, dass es keine schlechte Idee sei, einen ehemaligen Kapitän um Rat zu fragen. Ich weiß noch nicht so genau wie das Training ablaufen soll und Oliver kann mir da unter die Arme greifen."

„Und wo verbringt er die Nacht?", fragte Hermine weiter.

„Ich glaube er bleibt in Hogsmeade. Er bleibt leider nur für eine Woche, dann muss er zurück nach Brighton." Ihm kam das ganze sehr verdächtig vor. „Warum fragst du?"

Ein Achselzucken war Hermines Antwort. Sie hatte plötzlich eine brillante Idee. Zumindest dachte sie das.

‚Das ist ja hoch interessant', dachte sie sich. Sie ging zu Ginny und die beiden begannen eifrig miteinander zu flüstern.

„Hey Ginny, ich habe eine Idee. Hättest du nicht auch Lust Ron und Harry einen kleinen Streich zu spielen?"

„HERMINE!!" Ginny sah sie ungläubig an.

„Was?!?"

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet jemals solche Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören. Ich bin dabei." Ginny grinste gespannt. „Also, was hast du geplant?"

„Na ja, wir könnte Oliver Wood zu einem Doppeldate einladen. Ich denke Harry und Ron werden sich gewaltig ärgern und irgendwie denke ich, sie haben das auch verdient."

„Aber warum? Was haben sie uns denn Schlimmes getan?"

"Hallooo?? Ginny, mach die Augen auf. Erstens hat Harry ein Brett vor dem Kopf weil er nicht merkt dass du verrückt nach ihm bist, wir müssen ihn aus der Reserve locken; und zweitens nervt Ron mich in letzter Zeit – "

„Oder er ist einfach zu feige dir seine Liebe zu gestehen??", grinste Ginny schelmisch.

„Ja, vielleicht", Hermines Augen glitzerten voller Tatendrang. „Wir müssen ihnen eine Lektion erteilen!"

„Einverstanden!" Hermine und Ginny grinsten sich verheißungsvoll an.

Am nächsten Tag war Hermine furchtbar aufgeregt. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten das der Unterricht zu Ende ging.

„Was ist los mit dir? Ich hab dich noch nie so unkonzentriert gesehen!" Harry machte sich Sorgen um sie. Es war absolut nicht Hermines Art den Unterricht zu vernachlässigen.

„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung", versicherte sie ihn.

Während des gesamten Mittagessens verhielten sich Hermine und Ginny ziemlich auffällig und konnten ihr Grinsen nicht abstellen. Sie hatten ihren Plan sehr genau vorbereitet. Sie waren bereit ihre Rache an Ron und Harry auszuüben.

„Ich sag dir eins Harry, die Mädchen führen etwas im Schilde. Ich frage mich nur warum sie sich so merkwürdig benehmen." Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf ehe er mit Harry zu Pfleger Magischer Geschöpfe eilte.

„Hey Harry! Ron! Wie geh's euch? Wo's 'mine?"

„Sie muss dicht hinter uns sein", sagte Harry.

„Hallo Hagrid. Hab' ich was verpasst?", fragte Hermine völlig außer Atem.

„Nein, über'aupt nix. Freu' mich euch wieder zu seh'n. 'Allo alle miteinander. 'eute werden wir eine Art Spinnen studieren."

„Was hat er gesagt? Doch nicht etwa Spinnen?" Rons Mund stand vor Schock einen Spalt weit offen.

„Weasley, erzähl mir nicht dass du Angst vor Spinnen hast." Draco Malfoys Stimme drang aus der hinteren Reihe nach vorne. Die Slytheringruppe lachte und hatten ein ekelhaftes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Natürlich habe ich keine Angst", behauptete Ron, der vor Wut zitterte.

Hermine und Harry grinsten sich zu. Sie wussten sehr genau dass Ron Spinnen verabscheute. Er hasste sie seit seinem Kindheitstrauma, als Fred seinen Teddybären in eine Spinne verwandelt hatte. Ron hatte diesen Schock nie überwunden. Hagrid hielt ihnen eine Schachtel hin, aus der sich jeder eine Spinne nehmen sollte. Parvati und Lavender kreischten als sie die Spinnen sahen und Harry war der Meinung dass sie lieber weglaufen würden als den Spinnen auch nur zu nah zu kommen.

„Jetz' setzt ihr eure Spinne in die kleine Schachtel. Dann versucht ihr die Spinnweben zu sammeln. Beginn' jetz', aber pass' auf. Sie beißen wenn sie Angst hab'n."

Alle stöhnten und einige Mädchen schrieen. Es wäre zu schön gewesen wenn Hagrid ihnen eine Spinne gegeben hätte die ungefährlich war, doch dann hätte er sie sicherlich langweilig gefunden.

Ron sah seine Spinne voller Ekel an. Er zitterte und sah ziemlich elend aus. So fühlte er sich auch. Doch nun galt es, seine Angst zu bekämpfen. Erstens wollte er sich nicht vor Hermine zum Affen machen und zweitens wollte er den Slytherins keinen Grund geben ihn zu hänseln. Sie waren immer wütend weil Gryffindor letztes Jahr den Quidditch Pokal gewonnen hatte.

„Ron, geh's dir gut?" Hagrid hatte Rons blasses Gesicht gesehen und fing an sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Mir… mir geht's gut", murmelte er und versuchte die Spinnweben einzusammeln, doch seine Spinner versuchte die ganze Zeit ihm zu entkommen.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war zitterte Ron immer noch wie Espenlaub.

„Ron. Du warst sehr mutig heute!" Hermine strahlte ihn an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis nachher!" Dann rannte sie die Treppen zum Schloss hinauf. Harry und Ron gingen wortlos zur Großen Halle. Harry begann hungrig sein Abendessen zu verdrücken, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte er, dass Rons Teller immer noch leer war.

„Hast du keinen Hunger? "

„Nein, ich kann jetzt nicht essen." Geistesabwesend strich er mit dem Finger über die Stelle wo Hermine ihn geküsst hatte.

Harry dachte allerdings, dass Ron die Sache mit den Spinnen immer noch nicht verarbeitet hatte. „Lass uns zum Quidditchplatz gehen", schlug Harry vor nachdem sie ihre Besen geholt hatten.

Ginny und Hermine kamen vor allen andern beim Feld an. Oliver wartete vor den Umkleidekabinen als die Mädchen auf ihn zu gerannt kamen.

„Hallo Oliver", sagten sie im Chor.

„Hey Mädels! Wie geht's euch?"

„Gut. Oliver wir müssen dich um einen Gefallen bitten." Hermine sah ihn unsicher an.

„Würdest du uns helfen Harry und Ron einen Streich zu spielen?", bat Ginny.

„Wieso? Was haben sie denn verbrochen?"

„Na ja, Ron und Harry schnallen einfach nicht wenn sich jemand in sie verliebt." Die beiden Mädchen gerieten in Verlegenheit und erröteten.

Oliver konnte sein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Und nun versucht ihr sie eifersüchtig zu machen? Denkt ihr dass es klug ist, mich um Hilfe zu fragen?"

Hermine und Ginny sahen ihn flehend an. „Ok, ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl. Ich helfe euch!"

„Danke danke danke!" Die Mädchen umarmten ihn und besprachen ihren Plan mit ihm.

Als die andern Teammitglieder kamen, trainierten sie normal, bis auf dass Seans Klatscher Katie fast vom Besen gehauen hätte. Nach dem Training blieben Hermine, die zugeguckt hatte, und Ginny zurück.

„Harry, Ron! Geht schon mal vor, wir müssen noch etwas mit Oliver bereden."

„Seid ihr euch wirklich sicher, dass es auch klappen wird?", fragte Oliver.

„Ja, und nun halte dich an den Plan!"

Ginny und Hermine waren sich sicher dass Ron und Harry rauskriegen wollte worüber die Mädchen mit Oliver redeten und sich versteckt hielten.

„Hey Wood! Ich – ", begann Hermine.

Ginny unterbrach: „… wir würden dich gerne um ein Date bitten."

Oliver lächelte sie an. „Mit euch beiden? Mann, wird das ein Spaß. Wann?"

„Bei unserm nächsten Hogsmeadeausflug am Samstag, also morgen. Warte im ‚Zu den Drei Besen' auf uns! Tschüss."

Dann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. „Denkst du dass sie uns gehört haben? Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

„Warts ab. Wir erfahren es noch früh genug."

Harry und Ron mussten sich beeilen um dem Gemeinschaftsraum vor den Mädchen zu erreichen. Sie waren verwirrt, da sie nie gedacht hätten dass Ginny und Hermine auf Oliver stehen und dann auch noch ein Doppeldate mit ihm haben würden. Mit finsteren Gesichtern setzten sich die Jungs vors Kaminfeuer. Plötzlich schwang das Porträt nach vorne und die Mädchen traten ein. Als sie die Jungs sahen, gesellten sie sich zu ihnen.

„Na Jungs. Ist es nicht schön in Ruhe vorm Kamin sitzen zu können?"

Harry und Ron nickten nur und sahen verärgert aus. Oder war es Enttäuschung?

Ginny fragte: „Was ist denn nur los mit euch?"

„Ehm… wir sind nur etwas müde", stammelte Harry.

„Ja", fügte Ron hinzu. „Außerdem müssen wir noch Hausaufgaben für morgen machen. Komm Mann, lass uns hoch gehen."

„Aber… wir haben doch gar keine Aufgaben auf. Es ist Freitag", sagte Hermine, doch Harry und Ron hörten sie schon nicht mehr.

Ginny grinste erleichtert und umarmte Hermine. „Geschafft! Sie haben den Köder geschluckt!"


End file.
